A Walk In Each Other's Shoes
by Winter -iel -o burzum
Summary: Book Two: Hiei and Kuwabara get stuck in each other's bodies! This needs to be revised.
1. Hiei's Wrost Nightmare

Winter: Hi there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "A Walk In Each Other's Shoes!"  
  
Winter: Again if you haven't read "Lioness" the story before this takes place we suggest that you read this first.  
  
Hiei: What did you do to me?  
  
Winter: Aw Hiei stayed!   
  
Hiei: Because I want to know what happens to me!  
  
Winter: Well you will have to read and find out.  
  
Hiei: But...  
  
Winter: No buts...now do the Disclaimer!  
  
Hiei: Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Todd a.k.a Capoon, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony and Freckles a.k.a Tenka.  
  
Wisdom: Winter is no longer looking for a character to use. Thank you anyway!

Winter: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!! -Wheels chair over to computer-

Chapter Two: Hiei's Wrost Nightmare

It was Christmas time again. Everyone was in the spirit of the holidays. Hiei was staying at Flash's house in one of the spare bedrooms on the second floor. Mary and Bill in a way adopted him. Autumn and Freckles were flying in from America to visit everyone.  
  
Since Flash was new to the holiday she was yet again clueless. The house was very decretive, a big ass Christmas tree in the living room with gifts underneath, wreaths hanging everywhere, along with holly and mistletoe. Flash was sitting on the couch upside down watching the maid hang up another wreath.  
  
"Wait so who is this Jesus dude that your talking about?" asked Flash. She was wearing a Nighmare Before Christmas shirt with Jack on it and a pair of black and gray pants that had black and grap straps behind them. She had her hair half down and half up with her silver bangs twisted in front of her golden eyes. (Those of you who know me like how I wear my hair in school to piss of the teachers)  
  
(I didn't go to church since my dad is Jewish so this is based off what my mom told me. Forgive me if I'm wrong)  
  
"Jesus is God's son who came up with Christianity," answered Trish as she placed a wreath on the wall. She was dressed in a pair of blue jeans with a red shirt that had a Christmas tree on it. Her short brown hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail.  
  
"Christianity?" asked Flash.  
  
"That's another religion practiced by the Christians," answered Trish climbing down the latter.  
  
Flash sat up the right way when she saw Mary walk into the room. Marry was wearing a red power suit with red high heels. He turning gray hair was pulled back into a very tight bun.  
  
"It looks amazing Trish," she said.  
  
"Thank you maim," said Trish as she bowed.  
  
Mary turned to the tree. "Where is the star?"  
  
"I still have to get it out of the attic Miss," answered Trish.  
  
Flash stood up in the middle of the room looking around.  
  
"I still don't get this holiday deal," she said looking up at Mary and Trish.  
  
"In the library there is a book on Jesus Christ," said Mary.  
  
"Okay," said Flash going up the stairs.  
  
"Oh Flash?" asked Trish.  
  
"Yeah ha?"  
  
"Do you know when Hiei is getting back with the food?" asked Trish.  
  
"No," said Flash then went up to the third floor.  
  
Flash opened the library doors and walked in, it was a very big library ones like from castles maybe, but not that big. Flash walked around looking at the book selves. When she came to the right self she looked all the way up.  
  
"Err I guess I have to climb the ladder," she said getting on to the ladder.  
  
When she made it to the top of the ladder she got the book and slid down it Jacky Chan style. Since she forgot about the jumping off part at the bottom she landed on her ass.  
  
"Damn it," she said getting up.  
  
She walked out the door and into her room the next one over. Flash's room was pretty big. She hasd a queen sized bed with two night talbes on each side both being covered by candles and incesnse. She had two balchony doors that were open letting in fresh air. In a corner next to her closet was a small desk with her computer on it.  
  
Flash flopped down on her bed and started reading. When she got to the part when Jesus was put on the cross her eyes winded.  
  
"And I thought ningens were supposed to be nice..." she said aloud to herself.  
  
"What did you say?" asked Todd as he climbed out of the tree and onto her deck.  
  
"I'm reading a book on this Jesus dude person guy...thing..." answered Flash.  
  
"Oh yeah him," said Todd putting his backpack down on the floor. "Mind if I stay the night...the ningens are at my throat again and yeah..."  
  
"Err sure I guess, just have to make sure with the parental unit," answered Flash turning a page. "Daamn."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This guy came back to life!"  
  
"Yeah. Um is Hiei home? I need to ask him something."  
  
"No Trish sent him to go food shopping with Kuwabaka who was here for some reason."  
  
"Right," said Todd sitting down in her computer chair and started surfing the web.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
"Why are you following me back to Flash's house anyway?" hissed Hiei as him and Kuwabara were walking down the street.  
  
"Because I have nothing else to do," said Kuwabara.  
  
"What about your wife?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Err Hiei I didn't marry Yukina yet."  
  
Hiei punched Kuwabara in the stomach then started walking again. Kuwabara ran up to Hiei and started yelling at him.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR???? DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU SHORTY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei was glaring at the road a head of him. Kuwabara got mad and pushed Hiei into a cloaked figure. The person was dressed up like how Botan was when she was pretending to be the fortuneteller in the being of the series.  
  
"Watch it old hag," said Hiei.  
  
"Watch where you're going," said Kuwabara pushing her aside.  
  
The figure glared at Hiei and Kuwabara and pointed at them.  
  
"This curse I place on you won't release until you become kind of heart to each other and everyone else!" she said.  
  
Suddenly everything went black.  
  
The next day:  
  
Todd was able to spend the night along with Kuwabara who stayed in the spear rooms. Flash and Todd were hanging out in his room because no one else was up yet. Flash was wearng a a black shirt with fish net stockings and boots. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her shirt said "I need more _MONEY & POWER_ and less **SHIT** from you people."

Todd was wearing a pair of tan jeans and a Stewie shirt from the family Guy (do not own) that said "I like you, when I become ruler of the world your death shall be quick and painless." He had cons on his feet. His dark curly hair was still wet from when he took a shower.

"I win," said Flash gathering up the cards.  
  
"Damn how did you get so good at Black Jack?" asked Todd giving her a ten- dollar bill.  
  
"Err I was good at gambling after I disappeared," said Flash making her fingers like quotes when she said disappeared. "Play again?"  
  
"Why not...but this time no money!"  
  
"Fine you deal," said Flash giving Todd the cards and pulling a pice of hair out of her black make-up colored eyes.  
  
Meanwhile:  
  
Hiei woke up and was now walking into the bathroom. He stood in front of the sink and opened his eyes. When he saw what was in the mirror his eyes shot open.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
Flash and Todd came running in; when they saw Hiei they just stood there blinking.  
  
"Kuwabara you alwayed looked like that," said Flash.  
  
Hiei was pulling at his face.  
  
"IT WON'T COME OFF!!!!!!!!! MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE!"  
  
"What are you talkinfg about?" asked Todd.

"GUYS! Its me! Hiei!!" shouted Hiei.

"Yeah rihgt you got us baa," said Flash.

"No it really is me!"

"Prove it," demanded Todd.

Hiei thought for a moment. "Flash keeps a vile of pmgh?"

Flash was covering Hiei's mouth. "Its Hiei," she said shooting him a death glare.

Todd's eye popped open the size of dinner plate. "How did this happen?"

"How am I supposed to know?" snapped Hiei. "Gah Im so ugly!"

"Here," said Todd putting a paper bag over Hiei's head.

"Oh this will work. Now tell me...HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO SEE?" shouted Hiei.  
  
Todd took out his pocketknife and made to holes in the bag so Hiei could see.  
  
"I have to get Autumn and the others over here," said Flash running out of the bathroom and down the hall.  
  
"I thought Autumn wasn't coming until next week," said Todd.  
  
"No she came in last night," answered Hiei.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Flash ran down to the kitchen still laughing sat on the counter near the phone and dialed Kurama's number.  
  
"Hello?" asked the voice.  
  
"Hello Shiori is Shuichi home?" asked Flash.  
  
"Yes he is, who is speaking?"  
  
"Its Flash maim."  
  
"Oh hello Flash just one second he's in the living room with Autumn."  
  
"Sure."  
  
After a minute Kurama came onto the phone.  
  
"Hey Flash, what's up?" he asked.  
  
"No time for talking now."  
  
"Err then why did you call me?"  
  
"Just you and Autumn get over here there's something you need to see. And stop at Yusuke's and bring him too."  
  
"Okay, sure."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Flash hung up the phone and jumped off the counter. She walked back up the stairs and into the bathroom where Todd and Hiei were talking. Flash was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey since you turned into the beast I wonder..." she said walking back out into the hall and walked to the room were Kuwabara was.  
  
She opened the door to see instead of Kuwabara...Hiei drooling on the pillow. Flash held back from laughing and closed the door. She walked back into the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Kuwabaka," she said.  
  
Hiei shot her a death glare.  
  
"I mean Hiei...I think I found you I mean err your body..."  
  
"What the hell are you trying to say?" asked Todd.  
  
"Um follow me," said Flash walking down the hall.  
  
Todd and Hiei shrugged and followed her to the room where Kuwabara was. Flash took out her video camera. That just somehow appeared out of no where.  
  
Todd and Hiei: 0.o  
  
"Where did that come from?" asked Hiei.  
  
"The better question is...where was she keeping it?" asked Todd looking at Flash.  
  
Flash glared at them and turned on the camera making her face show.  
  
"This morning Hiei woke up to see that he has been turned into the ningen known as Kuwabaka. A couple minutes ago I found out that Kuwabaka was turned into Hiei. We have no idea how this happened or why. All I know is that this is as funny as hell and for once I didn't do it."  
  
"Oh that's comforting," growled Hiei.  
  
"Shhhhh baka," hissed Flash as she turned the camera around and opened the door.  
  
"You could all ways look on the bright side," said Todd.  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Hiei following Flash into the room.  
  
"Your taller now," answered Todd following Hiei.  
  
Hiei turned around and growled at Todd. Todd backed off since Hiei was now taller then him.  
  
"Todd wake up Kuwabaka," ordered Flash.  
  
Todd sighed as he walked over to wake up Kuwabara. After a couple of minutes Kuwabara woke up. He stood out of bed looking up at everyone.  
  
"Why is everyone so tall?" He asked. Then he saw Hiei...well really him.... GAH I'm confused myself again!!! .  
  
"Hey how did I get over there?" he asked dumbly.  
  
"Baka!! Some how we switched bodies!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara turned and looked in the mirror and screamed.

End Chapter:

Winter: I thought I would end it here...::avoids random objects being thrown at her by Hiei::  
  
Hiei: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME AND THAT STUPID BAKA WHICH PLACES!!!!!!! ::Throws Kurama's shoe at Winter::  
  
Winter: ::Dodges::

Kurama: ::Appears out of no where:: MY SHOES! ::goes over and takes it then dissapears::  
  
Wisdom: Err Hiei...  
  
Hiei: ::Throws spork at Wisdom::  
  
Wisdom: Owie...  
  
Winter: I'm sorry Hiei...::crosses fingers behind back:: Don't worry...as long as you rap it up...  
  
Hiei: REVIEW OR ELSE BAKA NINGENS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wisdom: So kind Hiei -.-;;;

Hiei: YOU SHUT UP!

::Credits start going-::


	2. Hiei & The Beast

Winter: Hi there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "A Walk In Each Other's Shoes!"  
  
Wisdom: Where's Hiei?  
  
Winter: Since he was on the verge of killing me I got him in a straight jacket and called the loony bin on him.  
  
Wisdom: I see...  
  
Some where in some loony bin:  
  
Hiei: ::Trying to get out of the straight jacket:: DAMN YOU WINTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Doctor one: It seems that he thinks that the girl who escaped is his friend.  
  
Doctor two: Poor dear.  
  
Hiei: BAKA NINGENS!!!!!!! WINTER WAS THE ONE THAT CALLED YOU PEOPLE ON ME!!!!!!!!! AND IN HER STORY I SWITCHED BODIES WITH A BAKA NINGEN KNOWN AS KUWABAKA!!!!!!!!!!! AND! AND!! And yeah...  
  
Doctor one: I think we should give him a shot.  
  
Doctor two: I agree Doctor one.  
  
Doctor one: Why thank you doctor two!  
  
Back to Winter and Wisdom:  
  
Winter: Anywho...  
  
Wisdom: Well someone has to do the Disclaimer...  
  
Winter: Right...  
  
::Dream and Kurama show up::  
  
Dream: Hey. Where's Hiei?  
  
Wisdom: Winter called the loony bin on him.  
  
Dream: YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: That's not a good thing.  
  
Wisdom: Why?  
  
Dream: YES IT IS! GO BACK TO YOUR CLOSET!  
  
Winter: I want a closet...T.T  
  
Kurama: -.- But I don't like in there...  
  
Dream: GO! ::Shoves Kurama in closet and padlocks in shut::  
  
Wisdom: Err...  
  
Kurama: 0.o This isn't a closet...this is OUTSIDE!!! I'M FREE!!!!  
  
Dream: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! KURAMA COME BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Runs down the street::  
  
Kurama: ::Standing right outside door:: 0.o;;;  
  
Winter: ::Walks outside next to him::  
  
Wisdom: ::Sits on Winter's shoulder:: Give her a minute...  
  
Dream: ::Stops halfway down the street:: Wait... ::thinks::  
  
Kurama: ::Looks at watch::  
  
Winter: Okay...a couple of minutes...  
  
Dream: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KURAMA!!!!!!!!!!! YOU DIDN'T LEAVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Runs back and hugs him::  
  
Wisdom: There ya go!  
  
Kurama: .;;;  
  
Dream: I wuv you Kurama!!!  
  
Kurama: Does that mean you won't lock me in the closet anymore?  
  
Dream: What closet? I HAVE A CLOSET???  
  
Winter/Wisdom: ::fall over::  
  
Dream: O.O  
  
Kurama: -.-;;; No, you don't have a closet.  
  
Winter: ::Gets up:: But I thought pmpf?  
  
Wisdom: ::Covers her mouth with wing:: No more talking for you.  
  
Winter: -.-  
  
Dream: ::Cries:: I want a closet!!!  
  
Winter: Me too!!!!! ::Cries::  
  
Wisdom: KURAMA!!!!!! Look what you did!!!!! Now do the Disclaimer!!!  
  
Kurama: But that's Hiei's job...  
  
Wisdom: Well Hiei isn't here right now.  
  
Kurama: ::Sighs:: Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Freckles a.k.a Tenka, Todd a.k.a Capoon.

Chatper Three: Hiei & The Beast

"Why is everyone so tall?" he asked. Then he saw Hiei...well really him.... GAH I'm confused myself again!!! .  
  
"Hey how did I get over there?" he asked dumbly.  
  
"Baka!! Some how we switched bodies!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara turned and looked in the mirror and screamed."I'M.... I'M SHORTY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Doorbell: Din dong!  
  
"PHONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Flash running out of the room.

Todd and Hiei: -.-;;;;;  
  
Flash sat on the railing to the stairs and slid down it. When she got to the end she jumped off in front of the door. Flash opened the door to see, Autumn, Kurama, and a pissed off Yusuke.

Kurama was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt with his jacket pulled over him. Autumn was wearing black pants and a shirt that said 'The evil hamster of doom will rain coconuts on your pitiful city.' On her head she was wearing a santsa hat.

Yusuke was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white shirt and the a plad botton shirt over that which was open along with his jacket.

"Err what's wrong with him?" asked Flash as she let everyone in.  
  
"I was ASLEEP until these two told me you said to bring me here!!! This better be worth it," said Yusuke taking off his coat and throwing it and Flash.  
  
"Yeah trust me it is...err where's Freckles?" asked Flash taking Kurama's coat and hanging it up.  
  
Autumn turned around to show her his head poking out of her backpack.  
  
"Oh okay," said Flash heading towards the stairs. "C'mon!"  
  
Flash ran up the stairs followed by Autumn then Kurama and last Yusuke.  
  
Flash led them to the room where Kuwabara had spent the night.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara what's up?" asked Yusuke walking over to Hiei.  
  
"I'm not Kuwabara baka," growled Hiei.  
  
"Err yeah you are..."  
  
"No he's not Yusuke," said Todd taking a seat on the bed next to Flash.  
  
"Some how the baka and I switched bodies," said Hiei.  
  
Yusuke, Autumn and Kurama blinked at them for a moment and then started to crack up.  
  
"You mean that you're in Kuwabara's body?" asked Kurama still laughing.  
  
Hiei sent him a death glare. Kuwabara looked up at everyone.  
  
"How do you stand being this short?" complained Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei and Flash glared at him. Autumn sat up since she fell on the floor laughing.  
  
"You know this is like Beauty and the Beast?" she pointed out.  
  
"Err no," said Flash.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Todd.  
  
"How is it?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Well it's a movie when a prince turns into a beast cause of his cold heart," answered Autumn.  
  
"Oh I get it," said Yusuke.  
  
"Yeah since Hiei has a cold heart he turned into the beast which is Kuwabaka!" said Flash.  
  
Everyone but Hiei and Kuwabara started to laugh again.  
  
"But now its called 'Hiei and the Beast!'" said Kurama.  
  
"Kurama!!!!!" growled Hiei.  
  
"Oh c'mon Hiei this is kinda funny you know."  
  
"No I don't know BECAUSE MY WORST NIGHTMARE HAS COME TRUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I feel bad for you Hiei," said Flash sitting up.  
  
"Oh thanks I feel so much better," said Hiei sitting down on the ground.  
  
"I wonder how long that you will stay like this," said Yusuke.  
  
"Ack! Why?" asked Hiei raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Err because if you don't find away out of that then you have to go to school in his place."  
  
Flash started to laugh along with everyone else.  
  
"Hiei in school? That'll be the day!" said Autumn.  
  
"Well Flash your good in Bio maybe you can mix something up or Kurama maybe one of your plants!" said Hiei.  
  
"I dunno Hiei," said Kurama. "My plants are err well for healing and poisoning..."  
  
"Well I'm poisoned so now heal me!" said Hiei.  
  
"I can try...how about tomorrow at my house?"  
  
"NO! I'm not leaving the house looking like this!!!!!!" said Hiei.  
  
"Err okay..."

"Why do you look so nerves Flash?" asked Todd.  
  
"Oh no reason..." said Flash rubbing the back of her head.  
  
"I'm hungry lets go to the café," said Autumn.  
  
"Yeah I could use some coffee," said Flash standing up.  
  
"No! I am not leaving this house!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"Neither am I," said Kuwabara.  
  
"We'll get you sweat snow..." bribed Kurama.  
  
Hiei's ears perked up at the words of sweet snow. The same with Kuwabara.  
  
"I guess they will get each others taste in food," said Todd.  
  
Everyone shrugged and went out the door.

End Chapter:

Winter: I think that I will leave it at that since if you really think about it there aren't going to be a lot of chapters in this fic so I'll try and make them a short as I can so the story lasts longer.  
  
Wisdom: Good idea!  
  
Winter: Yeah. And when Kurama tries to heal them with there plants I might have Dream write that one with me I'm not sure cause the idea just popped into my head and I have to talk it over with her.  
  
Wisdom: Speaking of Dream where did she go?  
  
Winter: Err her and Kurama left...well really she left and brought Kurama with her....  
  
Wisdom: Oh...  
  
Winter: So please review and remember review = happy author that = more chapters!!! And may the sporks be with you!  
  
::Credits tart going:: 


	3. Autumn & The Evil Lamppost

Winter: Hi there everyone and welcome to the next chapter of "A Walk In Each Other's Shoes!" If that's even the title -.-  
  
Wisdom: You poor, poor thing...  
  
Winter: SHUT UP I'M SORRY THAT I HAVE A SHORT MEMORY SPAN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wisdom: Err...  
  
Winter: NOW DO THAT DISCLAIMER OR RADIOACTIVE SQUIRRELS WILL EAT YOUR SHOES! (By the curacy of Korina)  
  
Wisdom: Err I don't have shoes.  
  
Winter: That's because they already eat them baka.  
  
Wisdom: ::Falls over::  
  
Winter: Err...I don't own the cast of YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Todd a.k.a Capoon and Freckles a.k.a Tenka.

Chapter Four: Autumn & The Evil Lamppost

Everyone was walking back to back to Flash's house since they finished eating and got coffees to go. Hiei and Kuwabara were happily eating their sweet snow. There was snow on the ground from the night before. Autumn was wearing a black coat with a black hat, gloves and scarf. Flash was wearing a black coat with black gloves and a black scarf with flames on it. Todd and a teal coat on with black gloves. Hiei was wearing Kuwabara's blue winter coat and gloves, Kurama and Yusuke there winter coats and Kuwabara was wearing Hiei's normla black cloak.  
  
As everyone was walking a car almost hit Flash but Todd pulled her to the side before it did. The person in the car rolled down the window and gave them the middle finger. Flash turned around and started yelling curses at the car.  
  
"This isn't a good omen, perhaps we should eat our socks," said Autumn.  
  
"WHY YOU STUPID MOTHER..."  
  
A car goes by beeping its horn.  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU GO AND..."  
  
Truck horn: BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP  
  
Todd covers Flash's mouth with his hand. "Flash there are children."  
  
Flash looked up at him glaring.  
  
"It's not nice to curse in front of little kids and the car is gone," said Todd pointing at all the mothers with their kinds giving her nasty looks.  
  
Flash pushed Todd's hand away and glared at the other people. The people started walking again. They started to walk again when Flash out of nowhere said.  
  
"FEAR ME MORTALS FOR THIS IS MY THIRD CUP OF COFFEE MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," she said then coughed. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
  
Autumn took a deep breath.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled the started to run around in circles.  
  
Everyone stared at her. Autumn then crashed into a lamppost.  
  
Autumn: .0  
  
Autumn got up and glared at the lamppost. "EVIL LAMPPOST! I WILL DESTROY YOU WITH MY FOOT OF SMELLY DOOM NESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled then kicked it.  
  
Everyone: 0.o  
  
Autumn paused and blinked.  
  
"Isn't that supposed to hurt?" asked Todd.  
  
The pain finally registered in her brain.  
  
"ITAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Autumn hoping around on one foot holding the other. She stopped and glared at lamppost again then pointed and hissed. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone: 0.o  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!"  
  
The lamppost did nothing.  
  
"I AM NOT A BAKA KITSUNE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Err Autumn..." said Kurama.  
  
"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!!"  
  
"It's not doing anything," said Todd.  
  
"How can you not hear it?" asked Autumn. "Are your ears ok?"  
  
"Err cause its not saying anything," said Flash.  
  
"Yeah there fine," said Todd.  
  
"YES IT IS!!!" yelled Autumn. "SEE! IT SAID IT AGAIN!"  
  
Everyone: 0.o  
  
Lamppost still did nothing.  
  
"TAKE THAT BACK!!!" yelled Autumn pointing at the post.  
  
Todd holds out straightjacket. "C'mon girl wanna go in the jacket?"  
  
"NO!" yelled Autumn.  
  
"I DO!!!!!!!" said Flash jumping up and down.  
  
Autumn's eye was rapidly twitching.  
  
"But I thought you like straight jackets..." said Todd.  
  
"No Flash does!!!!" yelled Flash jumping up and down in front of Todd.  
  
"Noooooooooo. I have stuff to do..." said Autumn.  
  
"Such as?" asked Kurama.  
  
"LIKE DESTROYING THIS EVIL LAMPPOST!!!!!" answered Autumn then ran off.  
  
Kurama: 0.o;;;  
  
Autumn came back a few minutes later with a cage labeled "Live Vicious animal. Beware." Autumn smirked and opened the cage. "ATTACK!"  
  
A beaver came out of the cage slowly. Everyone falls over anime style. The beaver looked around.  
  
"A beaver?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Autumn laughs insanely.  
  
Everyone: 0.o;;;;  
  
The lamppost did nothing.  
  
"NO! TAKE IT BACK!!!!!! I AM NOT AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Autumn.  
  
Beaver: 0.o  
  
"ATTACK MY BEAVER MINION OF FURRY DOOM!" yelled Autumn pointing at the lamppost.  
  
The beaver blinked and fell asleep. Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"That's some killer beaver," said Hiei.  
  
"And I paid a lot of money for it too..." said Autumn with teary eyes.  
  
A random guy runs up to her. "NO YOU DIDN'T!!!!! YOU STOLE IT! THIEF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone got up. Autumn whacks random guy with a book. Random guy falls into a sewer unconscious.  
  
Flash looks down. "Err Autumn..."  
  
The lamppost still isn't doing anything.  
  
"BAKA!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT IN TROUBLE!!" yelled Autumn.  
  
"I never said you were," said Kuwabara dumbly.  
  
Autumn picked up beaver. "You didn't but it did!!!!"  
  
Autumn pulls beaver's tail making a chainsaw noise start.  
  
"Beavers can do that?!" asked Yusuke amazed.  
  
"Not really but in a world of fan fiction yes it can," answered Flash.  
  
Autumn moved beaver towards lamppost. She laughed insanely as the beaver starts to chew through the lamppost. Suddenly a metal clang noise is heard. Chainsaw noise stoped. Autumn blinked and shook beaver. The beaver pulled out a contract. (In beaver language)  
  
"According to my contract I am allowed a break for morning tea," it said.  
  
"Gimme that!" said Autumn taking the contract and reading it over. She growled and threw beaver into a pile of snow.  
  
Autumn pokes the lamppost. She blinked. "No way! ITS MADE OF METAL!!!"  
  
"No shit Sherlock!" said Flash.  
  
"You just realized that?" asked Hiei.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hissed Autumn then ran off again. She comes back with one of those flame thrower things. "EVIL!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Autumn put on the mask and moved fire towards lamppost. The Fire bounced off lamppost and burned her to a crisp.  
  
Autumn: .  
  
Autumn gets up and shook it off. "I WILL DESTROY IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!!!"  
  
"It just might," muttered Flash.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"And judging by the way things are going it probably will be..." said Autumn.  
  
"Never," answered Todd.  
  
Everyone gave a big sigh.  
  
"All right...If I were an evil metal lamppost of lampy doomness what would my weakness be...?" asked Autumn to herself as she sat down cross-legged to think.  
  
"Can we go now?" whined Kuwabara.  
  
"Just forget the lamppost," said Kurama.  
  
"NO!" yelled Autumn. "IT MADE FUN OF ME!!!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
"IT MUST PAY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So then make it pay," said Todd.  
  
Autumn smirks evilly then grabed Yusuke and bashed his head into the lamppost. Yusuke's extremely hardhead left a dent in the metal. Autumn laughs insanely and bashed Yusuke's head into the post again. Everyone stood and watched.  
  
"Some body help me..." said Yusuke.  
  
"Err....maybe that's not such a good idea..." said Kurama.  
  
Autumn hissed at Kurama.  
  
Kurama: .;;;  
  
Autumn bashed Yusuke's head into the post again. Yusuke wound up flying backwards and landing next to the beaver that is now drinking tea. The lamppost magically healed itself.  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
"GAH! EVIL!!!" yelled Flash as she got up and went over to the post. "YOU BITCH WE'RE TRYING TO GET HER AWAY FROM YOU!!!! I KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled taking out her metal pipe and started hitting it.  
  
Autumn blinked. "That's not working..."  
  
The lamppost was completely fine. Todd walked over to Flash picked her up and carried her away from the lamppost.  
  
"GAH! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No this is fun" smirked Todd.  
  
"I kill you!"  
  
"So then I die happy."  
  
Autumn looked around for new victim. She grabed Kuwabara and took off his bandana. "USE YOUR EYE!!! DESTROY IT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"No give that back!" yelled Kuwabara trying to get it.  
  
Autumn fed it to a squirrel that convulsed and died.  
  
"You baka he can't use my Jagan!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
Autumn blinks stupidly. Then remembered. "Oh yeah."  
  
"How did you become friends with her?" asked Todd to Flash who he was still holding.  
  
"Err been friends for many years," said Flash still squirming.  
  
Autumn slameds Kuwabara's head into the post leaving a large bruise on his head. Then looked around for another victim.  
  
"AUTUMN!" yelled Hiei. "DON'T KILL MY BODY! KILL HIS." He ran into the lamppost.  
  
Autumn blinked. "Doesn't that hurt?"  
  
Hiei falls to the ground.  
  
Kurama ran over. "HIEI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!?"  
  
"Baka! HE'S UNCONSCIOUS! OF COURSE HE'S NOT ALRIGHT!!!" yelled Autumn.  
  
"Hewo mommy," said Hiei hugging Kurama's leg.  
  
"ACK!" yelled Kurama. "GET HIM AWAY!!!!" He kicked his head.  
  
Flash points and laughs still being help by Todd.  
  
Hiei fell back. Kurama got up and sighed. Autumn got an idea and pointed at Kurama.  
  
"YOU ARE MY NEXT VICTIM!!!!!!" she said.  
  
"RUN KURAMA RUN" yelled Todd.  
  
But...you wouldn't hurt me would you?" he asked Autumn.  
  
Autumn starts searching Kurama's hair for his rose. She pulled out a toothbrush. "Nope." Chucks it. Pulled out a spoon. "Nope." Chucks it.Everyone: 0.o  
  
She pulled out a book. "Nope." Chucks it.  
  
"Err Kurama why is there a spoon in your hair?" asked Hiei.  
  
"So that's where my spoon went..." said Kurama.  
  
Hiei: 0.o;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Autumn pulled out a lamp. "Nope..." Chucks it. Pulls out toothpaste, "DO YOU HAVE AN ALTERNATE DIMENSION IN YOUR HAIR OR SOMETHING?!?"  
  
"My stepbrother thinks its funny to put things in my hair when I'm not looking...." said Kurama.  
  
Autumn blinked.  
  
Autumn finally pulled out the rose. "AH HA! I FOUND IT!" She Turned it into a rose whip and points it at the lamppost. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!!"  
  
Lamppost does nothing.  
  
"STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN TOO DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Swings rose whip at lamppost. Cuts lamppost in half.  
  
Lamppost fell over. Autumn laughed insanely. The lamppost crashed through the roof of someone's house.  
  
Random person: MY HOUSE!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Good job," said Flash.  
  
Autumn laughed. The lamppost magically got up and put itself back together. Autumn points at lamppost. "DID YOU SEE THAT?!? IT PUT ITSELF BACK TOGETHER!!!!!! ITS EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kurama took his rose back. "Maybe we should leave?"  
  
"NO! I MUST DESTROY THE VILE FIEND!!!!!!!!!" yelled Autumn.  
  
Todd and Flash were having there own conversation.  
  
"Can you put me down?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
".....what about now?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Kuso."  
  
"I really didn't want to do this but...You leave me no choice..." said Kurama. He knocked Autumn unconscious and carryed her off to the others.  
  
Yusuke woke up and ran off after them. "WAIT FOR ME!!!"  
  
Autumn woke up suddenly. "GAH! KURAMA YOU EVIL FOX BOY!!!!!!!! I KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!" She jumped up and pushed him into the snow. Then ran back to lamppost. Kurama gots up. Yusuke pointed and laughed. Flash pointed and laughed too.  
  
Autumn clawed at the lamppost. "I will destroy you!" She grabed a snow shovel and started to digging around the post. "I MUST DIG UP ITS ROOTS!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Lampposts don't have roots..." said Kurama.  
  
Autumn put a finger up to lips. "Shh...it doesn't know that..."  
  
Kurama: 0.o;;;  
  
Laughter is heard ringing through the air. Autumn glared and pointed at lamppost. "STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!"  
  
Dark figure sitting on top of lamppost laughed even harder. Autumn whacked lamppost with the shovel. "I SAID STOP LAUGHING!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The guy sitting on lamppost laughed so hard he fell off and landed in a pile of snow nearby. Autumn blinked. "Wow...a rather large bird fell out of the sky...and for some reason the lamppost isn't laughing anymore..."  
  
"BAKA ITS A PERSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Flash squirming.  
  
Autumn noticed a dragon tail sticking out of the pile of snow. "GAH! THE BIRD HAS A DRAGON TAIL!!!! EVIL!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kurama walked over to the snow pile. "Hello?"  
  
The tail twitched. Autumn poked the tail with the shovel. "If only we had a shovel to dig it out with..."  
  
Kurama pointed at the shovel. "And what's that?"  
  
Autumn looked at the shovel. "WOW! WHERE'D THIS SHOVEL COME FROM?!?" She looked up. "IF ONLY I HAD A MILLION KURAMA KEY CHAINS!!!"  
  
Snow fell out of a tree and landed on top of her. Her hand holding shovel was sticking out of the snow. "Little help?"  
  
"Hmmm," thought Flash. "Only if you promise to leave the lamppost alone."  
  
"NO! THE POST MUST PAY!"  
  
"Then we won't help you," said Flash still trying to get out of Todd's grasp.  
  
"But...she could get sick..." said Kurama.  
  
"Well errr..."  
  
Kurama walked over to help her.  
  
"She has to promise to forget the post."  
  
Kurama pulled her out of the snow.  
  
"YAY!" yelled Autumn. "THANK YOU KURAMA!!!! YOU'RE SO NICE!!!" she hugged him.  
  
"Nice people suck," said Hiei.  
  
The dragon tail twitched again. Autumn kneeled down and grabed the tail and pulled it really hard.  
  
"GAH!!!!!!!!!! DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM MY TAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the voice.  
  
"THE BIRD TALKS!!!!!!!!!" said Autumn.  
  
"I'M NOT A BIRD YOU BAKA KITSUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Autumn glared.  
  
"Uh oh," said Flash.  
  
Autumn pulled the tail again.  
  
"BAKA KITSUNE!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled the voice.  
  
"There is only one person in all of the three worlds that calls me a baka Kitsune every four seconds..." said Autumn. "ZERO YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN NINGENKAI?!?"

End Chapter:

Winter: CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA ::cough:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Wisdom: Yes err well...  
  
Winter: WILL AUTUMN EVER LEAVE THE LAMPPOST ALONE? WILL FLASH EVER GET OUT OF TODD'S ARMS? WHO IS THIS ZERO GUY? WILL KUWABARA AND HIEI EVER GET THEIR BODIES BACK? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON "A WALK IN EACH OTHER'S SHOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ::Spins around in computer chair::  
  
Wisdom: No more Speed Racer for you.  
  
Winter: PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Credits start going:: 


	4. Autumn's Plans Go Wrong!

Winter: Hi there and welcome to the next chapter of "A Walk In Each Other's Shoes!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wisdom: If you are wondering Dream helped with this chapter and the one before.  
  
Winter: Yup! So give her credit too! Now do the Disclaimer!  
  
Wisdom: ::Sighs:: Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Freckles a.k.a Tenka and Todd a.k.a Capoon.  
  
Winter: On with the story!!!!!

Chapter Five: Autumn's Plans Go Wrong!:

"Zero? I sn't he.... nope never mind doesn't ring a bell" said Flash.  
  
"Well dig me out and I'll tell you..." said the voice.  
  
"Okee dokee!" said Autumn as she shoved the shovel into the snow pile.  
  
"ITAI!!!!!!!!! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT THING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zero.  
  
"Maybe I should dig him out?" asked Kurama.  
  
Autumn hissed at him.  
  
"Never mind...."  
  
Autumn started laughing like a maniac and stabbing the snow with the shovel.  
  
"BLOODY HELL!!!!!!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME YOU BAKA KITSUNE?!?" yelled Zero.  
  
Autumn switched to doggy mode. She droped the shovel and started digging at the snow with her hands. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.  
  
Zero was finally able to stand up. He glared at Autumn. "YOU ARE INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Zero was dressed in a pair of black pants with a dark blue tanktop that has frayed edges. He had a brown leather belt to hold his sword in and black shoes. He closed his cloak around him to hide his sword. He has black hair with silver strips and glared at Autumn with his red and violet eyes.  
  
Autumn nodded. "Yeah and?"  
  
"I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID ABOUT THE WOLF BEING MORE OF A PSYCHO THEN YOU!!!!!!" said Zero.  
  
"She's come to that fact a long time ago," said Hiei.  
  
Flash had no idea what they are talking about.  
  
In Flash's mind:  
  
::Hiei chibis dancing::  
  
Zero blinked and looked at Flash and Todd. "Who are these people?"  
  
"I'm Flash a.k.a in spirit world Lioness and this Todd a.k.a in spirit world Capoon," answered Flash glaring at Todd who still had her.  
  
"Lioness and Capoon?!? Wait...no I don't care. Not important people anymore," spat Zero.  
  
Flash points at Zero and send a lightning bolt at him. "Lioness got her powers back."  
  
"GAH!" he yelled. He pointed and hissed. "DAMN YOU!"  
  
Flash: =)  
  
Autumn pointed at Zero. "So what are you doing here?"  
  
"I was trying to escape from my sister. Then I saw you over here and decided to see if I could mess with your mind a bit...did you honestly believe a lamppost was laughing at you?" said Zero with a shrug.  
  
Autumn nodded.  
  
"Did you even have to ask that?" asked Hiei.  
  
"So...how did you make the lamppost regenerate itself?" asked Autumn.  
  
"Just a few tricks I picked up when I was under Youko's care," said Zero with an other shrug.  
  
Autumn nodded but hasn't heard a word of what he said.  
  
In Autumn's mind:  
  
::Muffins are dancing and singing::  
  
"Do you have permission to be here?" asked Kurama.  
  
"No but it doesn't really matter?" asked Zero.  
  
"Yes, yes it does matter," said Kurama.  
  
"Aww is Kurama playing by the rules?" teased Flash who was still trying to get out of Todd's arms. "GAH DAMN YOU PUT ME DOWN!"  
  
Kurama glared at Flash.  
  
"BEAVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Autumn as she ran over and hugged beaver.  
  
"Is it just me or has she gotten crazier since the last time I saw her?" asked Zero blinking.  
  
"I didn't know she could get crazier!" said Flash.  
  
"That's cuz Harmony's sleeping so she isn't yelling at me for acting like and idiot!" said Autumn.  
  
"Eh..."  
  
"SO I CAN MAKE A COMPLETE AND TOTAL FOOL OUT OF MYSELF!!!!!!!!!! AND SHE'LL NEVER KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Autumn laughing insanely.  
  
Everyone's sweet dropped.  
  
Harmony woke up. _'What the hell is with the yelling?!?'_  
  
Autumn blinked and got quiet. _'I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!!!!!!!!'  
_  
_'What didn't you do?'_ asked/thought Harmony again.  
  
_'DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!! I DIDN'T YELL AT A LAMPPOST!'  
  
'HAVE YOU BEEN MAKING A FOOL OUT OF YOURSELF WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?!?'  
_  
_'NO!!!!! I WASN'T!'  
  
'WHERE THE HELL DID THIS BEAVER COME FROM?!?'_  
  
Autumn gave an innocent smile. _'The zoo?'  
_  
_'That's it! NO MORE CONTROL FOR YOU!'  
_  
Harmony took over but didn't transform. Harmony droped the beaver. "Baka ningen half..."  
  
Kurama: .;;;  
  
Zero: ::Blink blink::  
  
"What?" asked Harmony. "Wait hold that thought..."  
  
Inside the mind of the psycho:  
  
_'I WANNA BE IN CONTROL AGAIN!!!!!!'_ cried/thought Autumn.  
  
_'NO!'  
  
'Why?!?'  
  
'You made a fool out of us!'  
  
'So?!?'  
_  
Autumn jumped up and down like a baby. Harmony's ear twitched. _ 'Stop that.'  
_  
_'MONGOOSE!'_  
  
Outside:  
  
Autumn is just standing there with a spaced out expression. Kurama waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello?"  
  
"I don't think she's home," said Todd.  
  
"Well you are...NOW PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Flash.  
  
Todd sighed. "Fine." He put her down and whraped his arm around her waste.  
  
"GAH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WAS SOOOOO CLOSE!!!!!" said Flash fake crying.  
  
Zero looked around. "Anything interesting happen recently?"  
  
"Well...Hiei and Kuwabara switched bodies..." answered Kurama.  
  
Zero pointed at Kuwabara's body. "So that's Hiei?"  
  
"Sadly yes," answered Hiei.  
  
Zero pointed and laughed.  
  
Hiei: -.-  
  
"How's it feel to finally be able to look people in the eye?" asked Zero. "Not that they'd want to look you in the eye!" Zero started laughing again.  
  
Hiei: -.-  
  
"ITS TOO HIDEOUS TO LOOK AT!" yelled Zero. He gagged then turned away.  
  
Yusuke also started to laugh. Hiei glared at them.  
  
"ITS NOT MY FAULT HE'S SO FUCKING UGLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"HEY!!!!! I THINK I LOOK HOT!!!!" yelled Kuwabara  
  
Flash started to gag. Zero and Yusuke stopped laughing.  
  
Back in Autumn's mind:  
  
_'...everybody's nerves! I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes bum bum bum!'  
_  
Harmony was curled in a ball rocking back and forth sucking her thumb.  
  
_'I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves! Everybody's nerves!'  
  
'ALL RIGHT!!!!! YOU CAN BE IN CONTROL AGAIN!!!!!!!!'  
_  
Autumn: .  
  
Outside again:  
  
Autumn laughed insanely. "I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She fell on ground and starts rolling in the snow. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Zero blinked blankly at her. So did people that were walking by.  
  
"We don't know her," said Flash making Todd take a few paces back.  
  
Autumn grabs hold of Kuwabara in Hiei's body's leg and bit his foot. "I WANT YOUR SHOE!!!!!!!!!!" She bit him again.  
  
"OW!!!!!!!!! GET HER AWAY!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kuwabara. "THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Get her away from me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"What's in it for us?" asked Zero.  
  
"I will spare you lives when I take over the world."  
  
Autumn bit again and pulled his shoe off his foot. "I GOT THE SHOE!!!!!!!!" She stuck his bare foot into snow.  
  
"COLD!!!!!!" screamed Kuwabara.  
  
"My poor body..." said Hiei.  
  
Autumn was now running in circles waving the shoe in the air.  
  
"MY FOOT'S GOING NUMB!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Err...Autumn? Perhaps you should give back the shoe?" asked Kurama.  
  
Autumn hissed and glared at him. "MINE!!!!!!" She ran over to a pile of snow and buried it. Then ran back and bit the other leg.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"SHOE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Flash sighed. "Your not going to let me go are you?"  
  
"Nope!" said Todd smiling like an idiot.  
  
Autumn bit Kuwabara's leg and shook it like a dog.  
  
"LEAVE MY BODY ALONE!!!! KILL HIS!!!" yelled Hiei running up to Autumn.  
  
Autumn glared at him and her eye started twitching. She then attacked Hiei. She bit, scratched and hissed at Hiei. She suddenly stopped. "EWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! GROSS!!!!!!!!! IT TASTES ICKY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Autumn gagged and fell on the ground twitching. She got up and went back over to Kuwabara. She took the shoe and threw it. The shoe landed in a speeding truck. Autumn started laughing insanely.  
  
"FAREWELL SHOE!!!!!!!!!!!!," she yelled. "WE WILL NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!"  
  
"MY SHOE!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hiei. "AUTUMN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Autumn blinked. "What?"  
  
Kurama: -.-;;;  
  
Hiei: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
"Hiei don't yell at her," said Kurama.  
  
"But she threw my shoe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"And?"  
  
Hiei: -.-  
  
"Get another shoe."  
  
"Umm...my foot is turning blue..." said Kuwabara looking at his feet. "Is it supposed to do that?"  
  
"No my foot is turning blue," said Hiei,. "GET IT OUT OF THE SNOW!!!"  
  
"Oh..." said Kuwabara just sitting there doing nothing.  
  
"NOW BAKA NINGEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara blinked stupidly at him.  
  
Autumn poked at Hiei's cloak. "You know...we can sell this for a lot of money..."  
  
"No," said Hiei.  
  
"I CAN SELL THE SHOE!" yelled Autumn. Then went to find it. "Err...where did I bury it again?"  
  
"You threw it at a truck," answered Flash glaring up at Todd.  
  
"No, no the other shoe," answered Autumn.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!! I CAN'T FEEL MY FEET!!!!!!!!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"FLASH DO SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"Err...I kinda can't..." she said pointing up at Todd who still had his arms around her smiling like an idiot.  
  
"Oh, oh!" said Autumn. "I know what to do!!!!!! ME! ME! PICK ME!"  
  
Hiei looked at everyone else who was looking around to show they didn't want to or couldn't he sighed. "Fine..."  
  
"LET'S DO THE CHICKEN DANCE!" yelled Autumn then started dancing.  
  
Everyone: O.o;;;;  
  
Kuwabara got up to dance but fell down again because his feet are numb.  
  
Autumn stopped suddenly. "WE CAN GET KUWABARA TO DO EMBARRASSING THINGS WHILE IN HIEI'S BODY!!!!!!!!!!! THEN WE CAN FILM IT AND SELL IT!!!!!!!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WE CAN'T!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"Err...." started Kurama.  
  
"That's a great idea!!!" said Yusuke and Zero at the same time.  
  
"Oh Kuwabara..." said Autumn smirking evilly. "I want you to get up and dance the chicken dance."  
  
"But I can't feel my feet..."  
  
"BAKA! Hiei's a fire demon! He can't get frostbite!" yelled Flash.  
  
Kuwabara blinked then realized he was fine and got up.  
  
"Wow, the baka neko actually knew something," said Zero.  
  
Kuwabara started to dance the chicken dance. Yusuke started laughing hysterically. Zero cracked up laughing.  
  
"GAH NO STOP!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hiei running to Kuwabara.  
  
Autumn pulled out a video camera and started recording.  
  
Hiei tackled Kuwabara.  
  
"Aww...man," said Autumn putting the camera away.  
  
"HIEI! You'll kill him!!! Err...you!" yelled Kurama.  
  
Kurama tried to pull Hiei off Kuwabara but they keep slipping.  
  
"...that's so wrong..." said Autumn then took a picture.  
  
"Hiei! Kuwabara! Get a room!" said Yusuke.  
  
"What was that Urameshi?!?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei got up.  
  
"But I wanna dance more!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"NO! Kuwabara! Now you have to pmfh?"  
  
Kurama put his hand over Autumn's mouth before she could finish. "Come on lets get back to Flash's house and see if we can find away to turn you guys back...I'm starting to miss the real Hiei."  
  
Everyone put Autumn nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well good luck with all the body switching stuff, come find me if you need help ," said Zero then flew away.  
  
Everyone said bye then walked back to Flash's house with Autumn pouting.

End Chapter:

Winter: Well that's it for no...WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO KUWABARA AND HIEI WILL THEY EVER CHANGE BACK? WILL AUTUMN EVER STOP BEING INSANE? WILL TODD EVER LET FLASH FREE??? WHO KNOWS I KNOW I DON'T SO FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON "A WALK IN EACH OTHER'S SHOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ::Falls to the floor out of breath::  
  
Wisdom: O.o please review...  
  
::Credits start going:: 


	5. Sorry!

Winter: Sorry I haven't been updating lately it's just to much going on right now since my friend just got out of a coma and is still in the hospital, my Spanish teacher making up all this shit about my homework and how I'm not doing it and my horseback ridding teacher's husband has cancer so now I'm at the stable like every other day helping with the horses. Oh and if you are wondering why "YYH: The Lost Season" isn't up anymore is because ff.net closed it because someone reported possible abuse so now I have to reread everything...Dreamchasereternity says it might be because we wrote it online but I remember editing every chapter but iunno. So after I reread everything I'm not to sure if I'll post it again because I don't want my name to be taken away and all that.  
I already started the next chapter but it really isn't going how I wanted it to go so I might change things around before I post it. I promise I'll try to have it up by this weekend. Well I think that's it and again I'm REALLY sorry for not updating...

Winter-


	6. The Long Annoying Road

Winter: Welcome to the next chapter of "A Walk In Each Other's Shoes!!!!"  
  
Wisdom: Winter would like to thank everyone for the reviews.  
  
Winter: Yup! And just to let who ever gave me a character I will be using at least one or two in this fanfic. (Probably one cause I only have one character...)  
  
Wisdom: So if anyone wants to be in the story please post your character bio in the review. Dream if you get bored which is most likely going to happen you can make up a person if you want.  
  
Winter: Yup...now do the Disclaimer or I'll rip out your spleen and shove it up your-  
  
Wisdom: Winter doesn't own the cast off YYH, Todd, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Todd a.k.a Capoon, Freckles a.k.a Tenka and Karita for this chapter or the future ones.  
  
Winter: ONWARD TO THE WORLD OF FAN FICTION! ::Points in a random direction::  
  
Wisdom: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter Seven: The Long Annoying Road:

Everyone was in Koenma's office zoning in and out of what he was saying. Lioness was in the air using her wings to stay seated. Capoon was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Harmony's ear was twitching as she was watching Youko out of the corner of her eye making sure he doesn't do anything perverted to her. Yusuke fell asleep standing. The only ones that seemed to be paying attention were Kuwabara and Hiei. They were all dressed in there normal cloths.  
  
"This doesn't show how we can get turned back into normal," growled Hiei.  
  
"Well maybe if you would shut up Hiei, or should I say Kuwabara?" sneered Koenma who was in his teenager form.  
  
Hiei sent Koenma a death glare. Kuwabara was yet again dumb stricken.  
  
"Gah just get on with it you over sized baby!" said Lioness pointing at Koenma.  
  
Tenka and the others started to laugh while Koenma glared at her. Koenma pressed a button on his desk and a screen came down and showed a picture of a girl with long black hair that had purple tips on the bottom, she had red eyes an a whip going around her with flames on it. She had Kitsune ears and a tail. The girl was wearing black leather pants and a black tank top (Sorry if this isn't what she wears you just never told me, Flamin).

"Who is that?" asked Lioness looking the picture over. "A fire demon and a Kitsune. That's an odd half."  
  
"This is Karita," said Koenma. "She is part fire demon like Hiei."  
  
"Hn," replied Hiei.  
  
"And part Kitsune like Youko and Harmony," finished Koenma.

"No shit sherlock," said Lioness narrowing her eyes.

"What's so special about her?" asked Capoon standing next to Lioness.  
  
"She can help you find the sear that switched around Hiei and Kuwabara," answered Koenma.  
  
"How many times have I told you?" asked Lioness. "I bet it's that old hag she's still upset about what happened three months ago."  
  
"No Lioness," said Koenma. "Records here say that Kali disappeared with out a trace."  
  
"Well she did escape in our last battle," said Lioness. "I wonder what happened to her..."  
  
"Why do you even care?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Like I said three months ago ningen we were never enemies, we were two lost souls...lost in a forsaken bet," answered Lioness.  
  
"I am so confused," said Yusuke.  
  
Lioness sighed. "Most demons just 'be friend' another to their own benefit that's kind of what Kali and I did. I gave her my Thunder Stone for the potion. I told her one day I would get my stone back even if I had to kill her."  
  
"But she tried to kill you," said Yusuke.  
  
"For her benefit yet again Yusuke, if she killed Flash like she tried she would have killed me that means she would have been able to keep my stone and the crystal and would be very powerful. Do you understand now?"  
  
"But if you got your stone back then why do you care?"

Lioness sighed. "People just don't stop being enemies unless they befriend another...she said that she's be back and I know she will do you understand now?"

"I think so..."

"So what about this girl again?" asked Harmony as she walked over to everyone else.  
  
"Karita," began Koenma again. "Maybe able to help you track down who ever switched Hiei and Kuwabara around."  
  
"And where can we find this Karita?" asked Lioness getting to her feet.  
  
Koenma walked to the window and looked out. "She lives not to far from here just over those mountains."  
  
Yusuke's eye started twitching. "Over those mountains!?"  
  
"Yes Yusuke over the Mist Mountains."  
  
"Baka over sized baby!" yelled Lioness as she threw a pencil at Koenma hitting him in the head.  
  
Harmony was looking down at her feet. Youko put his arm around her to comfort her.  
  
"Is there anyway to go around them?" asked Capoon.  
  
"No," replied Koenma.  
  
Lioness walked over to Harmony and has having a conversation with her.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna go?" asked Lioness.  
  
"Yes I'm sure," replied Harmony.  
  
"I can always stay here with you and the guys can go."  
  
"And the chances of them coming back in one piece with that plan would be?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
Lioness turned around and looked at everyone. "Lets go then, as soon as we get there the sooner we can get back."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and walked out the office door. Lioness was the last one out and as she walked out she threw another pencil at Koenma.  
  
"LIONESS!"  
  
_'See I told you it was a good idea!'_ said/thought Flash to Lioness.  
  
_'Yeah, yeah.'  
_  
"ARG! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! I CAN'T WALK ANY FARTHER!" yelled Yusuke as he walked up the trail to everyone else. "How long have we been walking anyway?"  
  
"Five minutes," answered Lioness.  
  
Yusuke looked behind him to see Koenma's palace about a yard behind him. "Oh."  
  
"Just hurry it up defective detective," said Harmony.  
  
Yusuke: -.-;;;

"Shut up."  
  
"No. You can't make me."  
  
"I'll kill you Kitsune."  
  
"Now that's something I would like to see him try to do," said Lioness.  
  
"You can't kill me because I would beat you," said Harmony.  
  
"Right I thought you didn't kill anymore," said Yusuke as he walked up to her.  
  
"Yes but I can't say the same for Youko."  
  
Yusuke looked over at Youko who was sending him a death glare.  
  
"Heh, heh nice foxy," said Yusuke.  
  
They started walking again Yusuke and Kuwabara fell behind. Harmony was walking next to Youko and Tenka, Hiei was walking in the middle and Lioness Capoon.  
  
"Never thought I would come back here," muttered Harmony to herself.  
  
Youko drapped his arm around her to try and comfort her. Lioness was looking around in the woods from where she walked next to Capoon.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," replied Lioness as she turned her attention back to the trail in front of her.  
  
After about an hour worth of walking Hiei remembered about their plans with Flash and her bio lab and Kurama with his plants.  
  
"Hey Youko," said Hiei.

"Yeah?" asked Youko.  
  
"Wasn't Kurama going to try and heal us with your plants?"  
  
Youko rubbed the back of his head. "Well err you see Hiei that isn't possible..."  
  
Hiei's sweet dropped. "Oh...what about Flash?"  
  
"Flash says that she copies off of the kid next to her in science," said Lioness.  
  
Hiei's eye started to twitch. "You mean all she's been doing is copying off of the person next to her? AND GOT MY HOPES UP!?!?"  
  
"Err...yes...?"  
  
"I GIVE UP!" yelled Hiei. "I'M GOING TO BE STUCK IN THIS BODY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!!!!"  
  
"Probably," said Capoon.  
  
Hiei shot everyone a death glare.  
  
I little while later Yusuke stopped and leaned against a tree and rubbed his legs. "Can we please stop? We've been walking for hours."  
  
Lioness looked around. "I suppose...it'll be hard to see when it gets totally dark..."  
  
Hiei dragged Yusuke on by the ear. "No we are walking all night...I WANT MY BODY BACK!"  
  
"Oh come on I'm not that bad looking," said Kuwabara.  
  
Everyone: .  
  
"What?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
Lioness sat down on the ground. "We will camp here for the night."  
  
Yusuke gave a happy sigh and laid down soon falling asleep. Capoon started a small fire. Later Hiei, Kuwabara, Tenka, Harmony and Youko feel asleep. Lioness and Capoon were keeping guard.  
  
_'KISS HIIIIMMM!'_ Flash told Lioness.  
  
_'WHAT?!? NO WAY! WHY WOULD I?'_

_'Because.......you luffels HIM!'  
  
'I don't love ningen.'  
  
'Yeah okay sure...'_  
  
Lioness gave a low growl. Capoon gave her an odd look.  
  
"Eh you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Wha? Yeah fine the ningen is just annoying me..."  
  
Soon Lioness feel asleep after being threaten by Capoon. He didn't mind since he was after all a vampire. The next morning after everyone was awake. They started walking, about late afternoon they came up to a small hut in the woods. Smoke was coming out of the chimney there were many rose bushes around the house too.  
  
"Do you think this is where she lives?" asked Capoon.  
  
"Only one way to find out," said Lioness walking up to the door and knocking on it.

End Chapter:

Winter: WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW!  
  
Wisdom: ...  
  
Winter: Well thanks for not hunting me down and go ahead and try to kill me!  
  
Wisdom: O.o well please review!  
  
Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!  
  
Wisdom: Well your feeling better...  
  
::Credits start going:: 


	7. Sides To The Story

Winter: Welcome to the next chapter of "A Walk In Each Other's Shoes!"  
  
Wisdom: It's about time you wrote this chapter.  
  
Winter: Heh, sorry about that everyone I just couldn't find the time. But now I should since my friend is now awake and getting better and my riding teacher's husband is home I'll probably have more time...  
  
Wisdom: You must be happy.  
  
Winter: I am because they are important people in my life, even though I don't really talk to them a lot.  
  
Wisdom: Winter would like to thank those who have reviewed it means a lot to her.  
  
Winter: Yes it does. Oh and I would just like to let you guys know ahead of time because knowing me I'll probably forget...  
  
Wisdom: Don't I know it.  
  
Winter: . As I was saying...I just want to let everyone know that this year I'm going to be in a couple of horse shows and I might not get around to post a lot of chapters...my first one I believe is in April so I still have some time, right?  
  
Wisdom: In other words, please don't go after Winter and threaten her with radioactive squirrels of doom Dream ::cough::  
  
Winter: Yeah, what he said. But I promise that I'll try to type as much as I can since of course I have a whole bunch of other fanfic ideas.  
  
Wisdom: Your writing them down right?  
  
Winter: Yup, I have them all written down and notes for them too.  
  
Wisdom: Good.  
  
Winter: Well I guess I should start the chapter before you start foaming at the mouth, rapidly twitching and spazing out and your parents see you and think your having a seizure or something... ::throws Kurama's shoe at wisdom:: Do the Disclaimer!  
  
Kurama: ::Appears out of no where:: My shoe!!!!!! ::Runs up and takes it::  
  
Wisdom: x.x  
  
Winter: Kurama! Look what your shoe did!  
  
Kurama: You're the one that through it!  
  
Winter: Well since Hiei is still in the loony bin and Wisdom is out you'll have to do the Disclaimer.  
  
Kurama: Then can I go?  
  
Winter: Yeah sure why not.  
  
Kurama: Okay, Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Freckles a.k.a Tenka, Todd a.k.a Capoon and Karita. Can I go now?  
  
Winter: Hia.  
  
Kurama: ::Walk out the side door::

Chapter Eight: Sides to the Story: "Do you think this is where she lives?" asked Capoon.  
  
"Only one way to find out," said Lioness walking up to the door and knocking on it.  
  
After Lioness knocked on the door she took a step back.  
  
"Just a second!" said a voice from within. After that there was a loud crash and some other sounds of things falling.  
  
"Sounds a lot like the ningen," muttered Harmony to herself as she crossed her arms.  
  
Just then the door opened to reveal a girl with long black hair that had purple tips on the bottom, she had red eyes. She had Kitsune ears and a tail. The girl was wearing black leather pants and a black tank top. (Glade you like the cloths, Flamin )  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
Lioness took out a picture of her that she got from Koenma and looked at her. "Are you Karita?"  
  
"That depends. Who you are and what you want," she answered.  
  
Lioness sighed. "I am known as Lioness, that's Phantom Harmony, Youko Kurama, Capoon Naïlo, Hiei, Tenka, the ningens Yusuke and Kuwabaka...I mean Kuwabara," answered Lioness pointing to everyone as she said there name.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
Karita's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Why are so well known demons here at my home?"  
  
"Well you see its kind of a long story," said Lioness. "And we need your help."  
  
Karita thought for a moment and then opened her door all the way. "Come on in and tell me the story and I'll see what and if I wish to help."  
  
Everyone nodded then filed into Karita's home. Once everyone was in Karita closed the door and led them to the living room. The living room was like any other with a fireplace some seats, a couch and everything else but a TV. (Do demons even watch TV?? I know Koenma has all that high tech. stuff)  
  
"Please make your self at home," said Karita as she pulled up a chair.  
  
Harmony and Youko took a seat on the couch, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat in a chair, Hiei and Capoon leaned against the wall, Capoon near the door way, Tenka sat on the floor in front of Harmony's feet and Lioness took a seat in the air using her wings to stay above ground.  
  
"Well you see...why am I telling this? One of you tell the story I'm not even sure how or what really happened," said Lioness.  
  
"Fine I will," said Hiei. "It all began when..."  
  
Hiei's Story: (Note: This is when they are in the right bodies)  
  
Hiei was sleeping in the tree outside of Flash's room. Of course since he's a fire demon he doesn't get cold. In other words it was snowing and he was still outside because he wasn't cold.  
  
"HIEI WAKE UP!!!!!!" yelled Flash from the ground.  
  
Hiei was so startled he fell out of the tree landing on his head with a thud. A second after he landed snow from the tree fell on top of him. He poked his head out of the snow and glared up at Flash.  
  
Flash was standing there with her hands on her hips and glaring back down at him. She was wearing a black coat and a black hat. On her hands were black gloves. All had flames on them.  
  
"What do you want?" growled Hiei as he got up and brushed snow off of himself.  
  
"Trish wanted you to go to the food store and get some stuff," answered Flash holding out a piece of paper and money to him.  
  
Hiei looked down at the paper and money not taking it then back up at her. "Why can't you?"  
  
"Because she asked me to ask you...plus I just don't want to and she wants me to help her out around the house," answered Flash taking Hiei's hand, putting the piece of paper and money in it and made his hand close.  
  
Hiei groaned. "Fine."  
  
He started walking to the front; Flash followed him then went inside. The whole way to the store Hiei was muttering things under his breath about one day ruling the world then killing everyone and all that stuff he probably does really think about.  
  
When he got to the store he got a shopping cart and went up and down the isles getting the food that was on the list. When he was done he paid for everything and then headed out with the two bags in each of his hands. As Hiei walked down the street he heard a familiar voice when all of the sudden.  
  
WHAM!!!!  
  
Hiei was on his back with Yusuke standing over him holding out his hand.  
  
"Heh, sorry about that Hiei I slipped on some ice," said Yusuke helping Hiei up.  
  
"Baka, well next time watch where you're going," said Hiei as he picked up the two bags.  
  
"Where are you going with all that food?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Trish told Flash to ask me if I would go food shopping, even though I'm sure that she asked Flash and Flash brought it upon me," answered Hiei.  
  
"Sounds a lot like Flash," said Yusuke as they started walking.  
  
After about a block Yusuke stopped in front of a store. Hiei and Kuwabara stopped and looked back at him.  
  
"I have to get something that my mom needed I'll catch up with you guys at Flash's or something," said Yusuke.  
  
"Fine," said Hiei then started walking again.  
  
Kuwabara shrugged and followed him. After a while of silence Hiei spoke up.  
  
"Why are you following me back to Flash's house anyway?" hissed Hiei as him and Kuwabara were walking down the street.  
  
"Because I have nothing else to do," said Kuwabara.  
  
"What about your wife?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Err Hiei I didn't marry Yukina yet."  
  
Hiei punched Kuwabara in the stomach then started walking again. Kuwabara ran up to Hiei and started yelling at him.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR???? DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU SHORTY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei was glaring at the road a head of him. Kuwabara got mad and pushed Hiei into a cloaked figure. The person was dressed up like how Botan was when she was pretending to be the fortuneteller in the being of the series.  
  
"Watch it old hag," said Hiei.  
  
"Watch where you're going," said Kuwabara pushing her aside.  
  
The figure glared at Hiei and Kuwabara and pointed at them.  
  
"This curse I place on you won't release until you become kind of heart to each other and everyone else!" she said.  
  
Suddenly everything went black.  
  
Fin:  
  
"THAT IS SO WHAT NOT HAPPENED!" yelled Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh really? Then what exactly did happen?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I'm glade you asked," said Kuwabara as he cleared his throat. "It all started when I got up this morning..."  
  
Kuwabara's Story: (Note: This is again when they were in the right bodies)  
  
An alarm clock went off. A hand reached over and turned it off. A blanket rose and slipped of to show...THE UGLIEST CREATURE YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!!! WHO OR WHAT IS THIS BEAST? COULD IT BE THE THING THAT LIVES UNDER YOUR BED? OR IN YOUR CLOSET? I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS ALL I KNOW IS THAT I WON'T BE SLEEPING FOR A WEEK AND I NEED TO THROW UP NOW!!!!!  
  
::Screen gets small and goes into the corner. A new screen takes a big size to see a director sitting in his chair banging his head on a clipboard::  
  
"Let's try that again" he groaned.  
  
::Screen disappears and the one with Kuwabara takes full size::  
  
Kuwabara's alarm clock went off. His hand reached over a turned it off. He sat up and looked around. Once Kuwabara was dressed and not showered he went to the arcade to meet Yusuke.  
  
::Screen gets smaller and goes into the corner::  
  
::New screen shows the others staring at him::  
  
"We meant the part when you were with Hiei baka!!!" growled Lioness.  
  
"Oh, okay," said Kuwabara dumb funded.  
  
::Screen disappears and the one with Kuwabara and Hiei in it gets bigger::  
  
Kuwabara and Hiei were walking down the street. All of the sudden Hiei stopped and put down the bags. Kuwabara and stopped looking back at him.  
  
"What is it shorty?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Oh please Kuwabara since I am so short and weak will you carry these bags for me?" pleaded Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara walked over and picked up the bags. "Sure thing! Since I am after all the greatest person ever."  
  
"Oh yes," agreed Hiei.  
  
Fin:  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Kuwabara nodded happily.  
  
"Tell me," said Lioness. "Was this before or after you woke up?"  
  
"I'm not sure," answered Kuwabara.  
  
"YOU BAKA NINGEN WAIT TILL I GET MY BODY BACK THEN I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS UNTIL YOU CAN'T SIT ANYMORE!!!!" yelled Hiei then started twitching.  
  
Lioness: . 

"I think we'll go with Hiei's story..."  
  
"Ya," said Youko.  
  
"Wait so Hiei and Kuwabara some how switched bodies?" asked Karita.  
  
"Sadly yes," answered Hiei crossing his arms.  
  
"Well I'm not sure if I can take the spell off myself but I think I know of the sear you talked about."  
  
"You do?" asked Capoon.  
  
"Hia, I've met her across my travels."  
  
"Then will you help us?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"But what's in it for me?" asked Karita.  
  
"I'll give you a quick and painless death when I take over the world," answered Hiei.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
Hiei: O.O

"Crap did I say that out loud?!"  
  
_'AH HA I KNEW IT!!!'_ yelled Flash.  
  
Lioness's sweat dropped.  
  
"No one heard that," said Hiei looking at them with shifty eyes.  
  
"How about we pay you?" asked Capoon.  
  
"How much?" asked Karita.  
  
"Shirimasen (I don't know), how about 25 gold pieces?"  
  
"Fifty and you have a deal."  
  
"Fine you'll get 25 now and the other 25 when these two are back to normal," said Capoon counting out 25 gold pieces.  
  
Lioness got to her feet. "Well then lets go."

End Chapter:

Winter: ::Wipes away imaginary sweat from her forehead:: Phew that was hard work this is the 8th page!  
  
Wisdom: Well I guess it makes up to them for you making them wait for so long...  
  
Winter: Yeah...well that's it for now!  
  
Wisdom: And please review!!!!  
  
Winter: MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!!! ::some how falls out of her seat::  
  
Wisdom: O.o  
  
::Credits start going:: 


	8. Day One

Winter: Hey there peoples!!! Welcome to the next chapter of "A Walk In Each Other's Shoes!!!!!"  
  
Wisdom: This is strange...  
  
Winter: What is?  
  
Wisdom: You just posted a chapter yesterday and your starting this one the next day.  
  
Winter: Well I figured since Dream's key board isn't working because she spilt juice on it I'll write as many chapters as I can so she'll have something to do and once I'm done with this one I can start my newest fanfic idea since I like that one the most.  
  
Wisdom: Out of how many?  
  
Winter: ::Looks at list:: About ten.  
  
Wisdom: And when did you come up with this idea?  
  
Winter: Well Dream's 15th b-day is coming up and she told me where she was going to have the party.  
  
Wisdom: Lemme guess your not going to tell me.  
  
Winter: Ding, ding, ding you win NOTHING!  
  
Wisdom: -.-;;;  
  
Winter: Hehe, okay here I thought I would answer to some of the reviews I got from the last chapter...  
  
DarkShadowHiei: Thank you for giving me a character, I promise that if I can't use you in this fanfic I'll find a place for you in one of my others because I like to bring in new people.  
  
Dreamchasereternity: Well whose fault was it that you spilt juice on your keyboard? Well good luck with murdering your brain cells! Ja ne!  
  
Flamin: Thanks for reviewing I believe every chapter for this fanfic! Glade you like it! If you want to add anything for Karita lemme know. Or if you want a special attack or me to change something she did of hers lemme know too.  
  
Wisdom: That's it?  
  
Winter: Yeah.  
  
Wisdom: Oh.  
  
Winter: Well I guess I can start this chapter...NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER OR ELSE I'LL RIP OUT YOUR SPLEEN AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!!!  
  
Wisdom: O.o Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Freckles a.k.a Tenka, Todd a.k.a Capoon and Karita.  
  
Winter: NOW YONDER OVER THY HILL TO THE WORLD OF FAN FICTION! ::Points in a random direction::  
  
Wisdom: ::Sweat drops::

Chapter Nine: Day One:  
  
Lioness got to her feet. "Well then lets go."  
  
"If you will wait a moment for me," said Karita as she got up from her seat.  
  
Everyone else rose.  
  
Harmony nodded. "We will wait for you outside."  
  
"Alright," said Karita then walked out of the room.  
  
Everyone filed outside and waited for Karita.  
  
"What do you think?" asked Capoon.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Youko.  
  
"Do you think we can trust her?"  
  
"Who knows," said Harmony. "Does it even matter?"  
  
"Not really," answered Lioness.  
  
"Yeah, and if worse comes to worse and she betrays us all we have to do is kill her then hide the body," said Youko.  
  
"Not a bad idea," said Capoon patting his new friend on the shoulder.  
  
Harmony and Lioness's sweat dropped.  
  
"Bakas," muttered Harmony.  
  
Lioness nodded in agreement. Soon after that Karita came out with a rose in her hair and a backpack on her back.  
  
"Sorry I took so long, I wanted to make sure I have enough supplies since it's a long way," she said walking up to them.  
  
"Exactly how long of a trip is it?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"About five days, it depends on how fast we walk," answered Karita.  
  
Yusuke's face went pale. "FIVE DAYS!?!?!?!!"  
  
"Hia."  
  
"Just shut up and start walking," said Lioness as she and the others started following Karita down the trial.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you can fly!" snapped Yusuke as he followed them.  
  
Lioness was walking next to Harmony. She made a talking sign with her hand to Harmony as Yusuke went on and on, Harmony nodded. Capoon and Youko were behind the girls talking about something. Hiei was walking in front of Lioness and Harmony. Tenka was on the other side of Harmony and the ningens were again in the back.  
  
"So where exactly does this sear live?" asked Capoon.  
  
"She lives on the tallest mountain in her castle right near some maze like thing," answered Karita as she stood up from where she was kneeling and looking at a broken twig.  
  
"Castle?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Hia, she is the master of the house," answered Karita.  
  
"Sounds like the old hag has it made," said Yusuke putting his hands in his pockets.  
  
"I guess you could say that," said Karita leading them off the trail and into a clearing.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Harmony.  
  
"Let's set up camp and then I'll tell you," said Karita.  
  
"Right, ningens you go get fire wood," said Lioness pointing at Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Why us?" asked Yusuke frowning at her.  
  
"Because if we were to run out of food you would be the first one we eat and I wanna make sure that we get everything we can out of you."  
  
Yusuke's face went pale again.  
  
"But you can't eat me, I'm in Hiei's body," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Just go!" hissed Lioness.  
  
The two took of grumbling. Karita opened up her pack and took out a sleeping mat and a blanket and placed it set up on the ground. About a couple minutes later Yusuke and Kuwabara came back carrying some branches in their arms. They dumped them in a pile near Karita who was sitting on her mat.  
  
"Here's your stupid wood," said Yusuke then sat down.  
  
"Now make a fire baka!" said Youko pointing at Kuwabara.  
  
"Eh, I'll try," said Kuwabara rubbing his hands together.  
  
"NOOOOOO!!!" yelled Harmony, Capoon, Hiei and Lioness at the same time as they ran over to Kuwabara and knocked him down off his feet.  
  
The five were now tangled up in a pile on the ground.  
  
Kuwabara: .  
  
Youko: ::Blink blink::

"Why'd you guys do that?"  
  
Lioness got to her feet. "Baka! The baka can't control the homicidal midgets powers!"  
  
"But he's tall..." said Youko pointing at Hiei who was getting up.  
  
Harmony, Tenka, Yusuke and Karita started laughing at what Lioness called Hiei.  
  
Lioness's sweat dropped. "Just be quiet Sparky."

Youko: .

"Grr don't call me that!"

Once the fire was somehow started and everyone somehow got food and eat they all sat around the fire to listen to Karita's story about the sear.  
  
"It didn't happen to long ago, just I believe it was three years since this day," began Karita. "Nakia I believe she called herself. She was big on the whole kindness act and stuff so she put a spell on herself believing that it would bring the worlds into harmony."  
  
"I'm guess it didn't work," said Tenka.  
  
"You guess right, the spell backfired because not everyone agreed to this in there heart. So instead of her up staining what she wanted she was cursed into being immortal."  
  
"How is that a curse?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Most people and demons think that being immortal is the best thing in the world," said Lioness. "But its not."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"She means that it's really a curse because your loved ones die and you live to always see tomorrow. At first it might seem good but after a while the only thing you wish for is death," answered Capoon with a deep sigh. "I would know..."  
  
Lioness nodded and squeezed his shoulder.  
  
"I guess..." said Yusuke.  
  
"But then why is Nakia going around putting spells on people?" asked Harmony.  
  
"Because the curse will be lifted when her dream does come true," answered Karita.  
  
"Guess we should pick up a book for her along the way she'll be around for a little more," said Lioness, of course she was being sarcastic.  
  
Karita laid down and wrapped her blanket around her. "Get some rest we have a long day ahead of us."  
  
Lioness nodded and flew up into a tree and leaned against the truck when she sat on a branch. Harmony and Youko laid down next to the fire. Tenka curled up next to Harmony. Hiei leaned against the tree and fell asleep. Yusuke and Kuwabara laid down on the other side of the fire. Capoon sat there watching the fire.  
  
After a while when everyone fell asleep but Capoon. Lioness apparently wasn't asleep and she looked up through the leaves on the branches and looked at the stars.  
  
"I thought you would be asleep by now," said Capoon.  
  
"Guess you thought wrong, Iie?" she answered as she drapped her wings around her.  
  
Capoon gave a small grin. "Why don't you get some sleep?"  
  
"I actually fell asleep for a little why don't you? I'll watch over things," said Lioness looking back down.  
  
"I'm a vampire remember? Like the night."  
  
"Oh right."  
  
After a couple minutes of silence Capoon looked back over at the tree Lioness was in. Lioness was looking back up at the stares.  
  
"Your not going to go back to sleep are you?" he asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
Capoon fell anime style with about five sweat drops. When he got back up he muttered something about a stubborn neko. Lioness turned and growled at him.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked as she jumped out of the tree and towed over a sitting, cowering Capoon.  
  
"Heh, heh nice kitty."  
  
Lioness growled.  
  
"I mean nice mesu-raion...please don't hurt me."  
  
WE INTERRUPT THIS FANFIC FOR A LEARNING LESSON! BROUGHT TO YOU BY I HAVE NO IDEA!  
  
A woman dressed up as a collage professor sits at a desk with her hands placed in front of her.  
  
"Hello and welcome to a quick Japanese lesson," she says.  
  
(Director: WHO LET HER IN?) "Incase you were wondering what neko and mesu-raion mean I am here to tell you," she said as she holds up a flash card with a black cat on it. "This is a cat in Japanese cat means neko. Can you say neko all you have to do is sound it out n-e-k-o."  
  
After a minute of silence she placed that flash card down on the desk. "Very good. Our next word for today is mesu-raion, which in English means Lioness."  
  
She holds up a flash card of Lioness holding her sword in a battle stance. Her wings are up behind her but not spread all the way out. Her left foot was in front of her right. She held her sword in her left hand and on her right arm was her shield. Since it looked like she was taking a step back her hair moved in her face a little. She had one of those battle looks.  
  
"Can you say mesu-raion? Just sound it out, the first word m-e-s-u and the second r-a-i-o-n. Try repeating these words aloud."  
  
After a minute of silence. "Very good now make sure you study these words while I run for my life."  
  
Lady jumps on the desk to show she is wearing sneakers instead of the things that dressy girls wear. I call them neck breakers; I really have no idea what they are called. Ack I'm suck a tomboy. .  
  
"You will never catch me!" she laughed insanely then jumped off the desk and ran out the stage door. Crewmen ran after her.  
  
Director: DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!!!!  
  
And now back to our fanfic:  
  
"Hurt you? Why would I hurt you?" asked Lioness.  
  
"You're not going to?" asked Capoon lowering his arm that was over his head.  
  
BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Capoon was on the ground with a bump on his head. Lioness was standing there with her hand in the shape of a fist.  
  
"I really should have seen that coming," said Capoon.  
  
"Yes you should have," said Lioness then jumped back in the tree.  
  
The next day Harmony was the first one to wake up. She moved Youko's arm off of around her and onto Tenka then sat up as she yawned. As she stood up she looked over to the tree.  
  
"Guess Lioness went to go bath," she said to herself. "Guess I'll go find some food."  
  
Harmony looked around to make sure Youko was in a deep sleep.  
  
"Youko wake up," she said taping him with her foot.  
  
Youko turned over still asleep and muttered. "Mmm pizza."  
  
Harmony's sweat dropped as she walked out of the clearing.  
  
Meanwhile Lioness stripped herself from her cloths and dove under the water to the stream that was near the clearing. After a couple of minutes she surfaced and leaned her stomach against a rock her wings laid flat on her back. Her chin rested on her arms that she crossed on top of the rock. Around her neck was her Thunderstone.  
  
As if it were really happening she could her the sound of magic flying across. Of course it wasn't she was just remembering her last battle with Kali. Lioness gave a sigh.  
  
"I remember it like it was yesterday..." said Lioness. "We got to the edge of the cliff then everything went dark. It turned out that Kali had put a spell on us and made who ever have a ningen half loose control.  
  
Flash woke up to have a gash on her head and was chained to the wall with Energy Eaters around her. Instead of them feeding off of her they fed off of my spirit energy to make her weak and helpless.  
  
Kali had my Thunderstone on the alter with the crystal, when the others burst through the door Flash used her last bit of energy to get my stone so I could appear. As the others fought of lower class demons I went for her on Leo. I was about to kill her but then.... but...then...she vanished into thin air...just leaving the annoying sound of her voice behind with her last words..."  
  
Lioness gave another heavy sigh then dove under the water again. Once she surfaced she went to the shore dried herself then got dressed. As she was putting on her sandals she heard footsteps behind her. Lioness quickly pulled a dagger out of her belt then turned to have the dagger an inch away from Capoon's neck.  
  
"Oh its you," said Lioness putting the dagger back on her belt. "Is something wrong?" Lioness had to practically arch her back to look up at him. Capoon stood about six foot six.  
  
"No, I woke up to see that you and Harmony were gone and I got a little worried so I came looking for you two trouble makers," he answered grinning down at her.  
  
"Harmony probably went to go find some food or something," answered Lioness started walking but she stopped and turned around. "You weren't spying on me were you?" She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lioness! I am shocked that you would think I would spy on you! I'm not Youko or the ningens," exclaimed Capoon.  
  
"Right, well then lets get back to camp," said Lioness turning back around.  
  
Capoon nodded and followed.  
  
Once they got back to camp they saw that everyone was up sitting in a circle eating some berries, herbs and nuts that Harmony had gathered. Yusuke being his perverted self realized that Lioness's hair was wet and started getting ideas.  
  
"Where were you two?" he asked slyly.  
  
As Capoon and Lioness sat down Lioness shot him a death glare.  
  
"We weren't doing what you think we were," she said sitting down next to Tenka.  
  
"How did..." began Yusuke.  
  
"Women know everything Yusuke," said Youko.  
  
Karita, Harmony and Lioness looked at Youko out of the corner of their eye.  
  
"I mean that in a good way! Please don't hurt me."  
  
Everyone's sweat dropped.  
  
Once they were done eating and packed up Karita led them back to the trial.  
  
"Where are we going now?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Same place," answered Karita. "If we don't slack off we should make it to a tavern by sun down."  
  
"Hear that ningens!?" shouted Lioness.

"Yeah, yeah," said Yusuke. "Baka neko."  
  
"I HEARD THAT NINGEN!"  
  
Yusuke: O.o

"How'd she hear me?"  
  
"Just like they know everything, they can hear everything," answered Youko.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" yelled Harmony, Lioness and Karita at the same time.

Youko fell over with his eye twitching.

End Chapter:

Winter: Sorry it took so long to write this one but the other day I got the Kenshin manga and was reading that.  
  
Wisdom: You get distracted to easily.  
  
Winter: Ooo look butterfly! ::watches a butterfly go by::  
  
Wisdom: -.-;;; I rest my case.  
  
Winter: Did you say something?  
  
Wisdom: No.  
  
Winter: Oh okay then, well PLEASE REVIEW it means a lot to me!!  
  
Wisdom: Bye now!  
  
Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!! ::Some how falls out of her seat again::  
  
Wisdom: ...baka  
  
::Credits start going:: 


	9. The Tavern

Winter: Hey, and welcome to the next chapter of "A Walk In Each Other's Shoes!!"  
  
Wisdom: Winter would like to tank everyone who has reviewed.  
  
Winter: Yeap. I just wanted to tell everyone that I got a Japanese- Englsih/Englsih-Japanese Dictionary so I'll try and put more Japanese in my fanfics.  
  
Wisdom: Do you have anything else to say?  
  
Winter: No.  
  
Wisdom: That's new.  
  
Winter: Just shut up and do the Disclaimer.  
  
Wisdom: Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Phantom Harmony a.k.a Autumn, Freckles a.k.a Tenka, Karita and Capoon a.k.a Todd. That's it right?  
  
Winter: I think so...NOW ONWARD TO THE PLACE OF FAN FICTION!

Chapter Ten: The Tavern:

"I THINK I SEE THE TAVERN!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
"That's what you said every time we passed a object that looked like a building," said Lioness. "What makes you think this is it?"  
  
"Shut it raion (lion)," said Yusuke glaring at Lioness.  
  
"Bite me," snapped Lioness.  
  
"No thank you!"  
  
"I didn't mean it baka! It's a come back but being you, you probably didn't know that!"  
  
Yusuke and Lioness were inches away from each other their hand clenched in a fist and they were glaring as well. Sparks flew through there eyes.  
  
"Guess Yusuke's your replacement to fight with," said Capoon.  
  
"Huh?" asked Hiei.  
  
"You and Flash are always fighting about something," said Youko.

"That's because they love each other," said Harmony.  
  
Everyone started laughing but Hiei and Lioness.  
  
"I DO NOT LOVE HIM/HER IF I COULD I WOULD KILL HIM/HER!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Lioness and Hiei at the same time then glared at each other.  
  
Karita's sweat dropped. "Um guys we're standing in front of the tavern I was just wondering if you would like the get rooms for the night."  
  
"Yeah, stop fighting you two love birds," said Harmony.  
  
Hiei and Lioness sent Harmony a death glare. Harmony was about to walk in but was stopped by Tenka.  
  
"Mama don't you think it would be smart to 'hide'?" he asked.  
  
"I suppose your right..." said Harmony then took Autumn's form.  
  
"YIPPEE I'M FREEEEEEEEEEEEE," yelled Autumn jumping up and down.  
  
Capoon let Todd take over, Youko Shuichi and Lioness Flash. Karita was very confused.  
  
"Uhh..." she said.  
  
Tenka turned to Karita. "Mama, Youko and Lioness have ningen forms."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"COME ON I WANNA GET DRUNK!" yelled Yusuke then went inside.  
  
Everyone groaned and followed.  
  
When they got inside they saw a very amusing site. Apparently Yusuke was already drunk and was dancing on a table with no other then a...........DRUNK CHUU! Jin and Touya were also there. Touya was sitting in the corner pretending not to know Chuu; Jin was sitting at the bar passed out holding a beer bottle in his hand.  
  
"COME AND JOIN US GUYS!" yelled Yusuke from the table.  
  
Everyone but Kuwabara moved over to the corner near Touya. And remember Kuwabara is in Hiei's body.  
  
"BAKA COME BACK HERE WITH MY BODY!!" yelled Hiei.

"My body?" asked Touya.  
  
"Hiei and Kuwabaka which bodies," answered Flash as she and the others sat down.  
  
Touya blinked a couple of times then started laughing and gasping for air.  
  
Hiei glared at Touya. "Its not that funny."  
  
"Yes it is, tell me how does it feel to look people in the eye, Hiei?" asked Touya in between gasps.  
  
"Hey isn't that what the Rabat said?" asked Flash.  
  
"Flash, your not helping," said Hiei looking at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Sure I am!!"  
  
"Iie, really your not."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hia."  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
Hiei sighed. "Hia."  
  
"AH HA!" said Flash pointing at Hiei.  
  
"Ah ha what?"  
  
"Only fools are positive!"  
  
"Are you positive?"  
  
"Hia," replied Flash.

Hiei smirked.

"Gah I fell for it!" yelled Flash as she hit herself in the head.  
  
Hiei gave a victory smirk.  
  
"Honestly just skip the dating and just get married," said Autumn.  
  
Hiei and Flash both glared at Autumn.  
  
"HARMONY!!!" yelled Autumn. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!"  
  
As soon as Autumn finished yelling at Harmony she repeatedly hit her head against the table.  
  
"AUTUMN STOP HITTING YOUR HEAD ON THE TABLE!" yelled Kurama making her stop.  
  
Autumn hissed and bit Kurama's hand then started hitting her head again.  
  
"ITAI!!! MY HAND!" yelled Kurama holding his hand.  
  
Autumn then continued hitting her head on the table. A moment later she stopped then fell out of her chair and on to the floor.  
  
Everyone: ::Blink blink::  
  
Then what back to there conversations.  
  
"Aren't you gonna do anything?" asked Karita.  
  
"Iie, she'll come around," said Flash trying to get a serving wench's attention.  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
Flash was now getting annoyed. "Grr what does it take to get some service around here!?!"  
  
Kurama sighed and held out a bag on coins. Once the serving wench saw it she same trotting over.  
  
"What can I getcha?" she asked.  
  
Flash: -.-;;;;  
  
"Yes we would like some tea," said Kurama.  
  
"Right away," she said then walked away.  
  
"That's all I had to do?!" asked Flash annoyed.  
  
"Hia," said Kurama.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me," said Flash narrowing her eyes.  
  
After a couple of minutes the serving wench came back with their drinks. Kurama thanked her and paid her. As they were talking and drinking there tea Koenma showed up.

"GAH DON'T DO THAT!" yelled Flash.  
  
Koenma just rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"HEY KOENMA COME AND JOIN US!" yelled Yusuke from the table.  
  
Koenma looked over. "YUSUKE GET DOWN FROM THERE!!"  
  
Everyone looked over to see Yusuke now hanging from a ceiling fan.  
  
"IIE ITS FUN!!!" said Yusuke.  
  
Flash got an evil idea. She stood up and went over to the wall turning the fan on as fast as it could go. Yusuke started spinning as he held onto the fan.  
  
"GAH TURN IT OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone was watching him going around and around and around and around and around and around and around. Well you get the point. Suddenly Yusuke couldn't hold on any longer and let go. He went flying across the room and crashed into the wall.  
  
Autumn woke up and saw Koenma. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed pointing at him.  
  
Kurama looked at her. "What's wrong?"  
  
Autumn stopped screaming. "I woke up to see THAT!"  
  
Koenma: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
Flash laughed as she went back over to the table.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I had something important to tell you," said Koenma. "But now I forgot..."  
  
Everyone fell over anime style.  
  
"I don't like you," said Flash then took a random demons beer bottle and hit Koenma over the head with it.  
  
Koenma fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"Yay! He's dead!" cried Autumn.  
  
"Actually he's just knocked out," said Kurama.  
  
"Shhh lemme have my joy even if it's not true!" said Autumn doing a happy dance in her seat.  
  
"Well we must wake him up," said Todd taking his hot tea and dumping it on Koenma.  
  
Koenma jumped up screaming. "AHHHHH HOT VERY HOT!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone started laughing at him. Koenma stopped jumping around and gave them a puzzled look.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"By god he's got amnesia!" said Karita.  
  
"Whose amnesia?" asked Koenma. "Who am I?"  
  
Kurama was about to answer that but was cut off by Autumn.  
  
"You are a prostitute," she said.  
  
"Really?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Aut...pmf?" began Kurama but was cut off by Todd who but his hand over his mouth.  
  
"Shh," said Todd.  
  
Kurama glared.  
  
"And you like to wear dresses and make up," continued Autumn.  
  
"Really?" asked Koenma surprised.  
  
Flash, Tenka, Hiei, Karita, Touya and Todd had to cover their mouth to keep from laughing. Kurama some how got Todd's hand off of his mouth and glared at everyone.  
  
"You are not a hooker Koenma," he said.  
  
"But she said I was," answered Koenma pointing at Autumn.  
  
Flash snuck up on Kurama and knocked him unconscious with a random demons beer bottle.

"My beer! You little wench!" snapped the demon.  
  
"Can it porky," said Flash watching Todd drag Kurama upstairs.  
  
The demon now had that blubbering face and ran out of the bar crying. Flash looked over.  
  
"Baby..."  
  
"Yup and here is one of your dresses," said Autumn pulling a red dress from her bag.  
  
"Wow I never new I dressed so sluty," said Koenma holding up the dress. "Why is it so big?"  
  
"Because you wear the dresses in your teenage form," answered Autumn.  
  
Todd came back down the stairs and sat down next to Flash and Autumn.  
  
"What did you do with Kurama-kun?" asked Flash.  
  
"I tied him up in one of the rooms we rented," he answered.  
  
"I see..."  
  
A couple minutes later Koenma in his teenage form came out of the back wearing a bright red leather dress. A bunch of drunk demons started making rude comments and all that. Yusuke went over to the table and sat down.  
  
"Who's that hot babe?" he asked pointing at Koenma.  
  
Everyone: .  
  
Without even looking at Yusuke Flash and Autumn hit him in the back of the head with two empty beer bottles. Yusuke fell out of his chair and onto the floor unconscious.  
  
FEW HOURS LATER:  
  
Everyone in the bar was passed out, Koenma disappeared with a random demon about 45 minutes ago. No one seemed to have cared, Kuwabara was laying on the able next to Chuu, Hiei and the others had fallen asleep at the table but Autumn and Flash who went upstairs to go to sleep after they untied Kurama. Jin was some how still out like he was before.  
  
Jin then woke up and looked around. "Gee must have missed a lot while I was sleeping."  
  
He took a sip of his beer. "Gawk! Its stale...should have drunken it while I first got it...oh well."  
  
The he went back to sleep.

End Chapter:

Winter: Sorry the ending was a lil less detailed but I wanted to get this chapter done before I go hiking tomorrow and tonight is Passover so yeah...  
  
Wisdom: Where are you going?  
  
Winter: I forgot the name of the island but it's the one with all the wild horses...::squeals:: I CAN'T WAIT!  
  
Wisdom: Well please review people.  
  
Winter: Hia, please do. And I'll be gone for four days but I promise once I get back and settled down I'll start the next chapter.  
  
Wisdom: Bye for now.  
  
Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!  
  
::Credits start going:: 


	10. Hangovers, Giant Mountain Peeks & A Lion

Dream & Winter: ::Throws streamers:: HAPPY USAGI DAY!  
  
Wisdom: Isn't called Easter?  
  
Kurama: ::Sitting in the corner rocking back and forth sucking his thumb::  
  
Wisdom: What's wrong with him? ::Points at Kurama with his wing::  
  
Hiei: He's afraid of bunnies...  
  
Winter: ::Jumps 30 ft in the air:: HOLLY HELL!!!!!!!! DON'T POP OUT OF THIN AIR NEXT TO ME LIKE THAT...............................wait.........aren't you supposed to be at the bin?  
  
Hiei: I got out.  
  
Dream: Hey there nomi!  
  
Hiei: Can it Kitsune.  
  
Winter: ::Holding on to the ceiling fan::  
  
Fan: ::Starts to come out of the ceiling::  
  
Winter: ::Looks up:: Aw crap... ::falls to the floor:: Itai...   
  
Dream: Funny I thought you would be trying to kill Winter by now...  
  
Hiei: Why?  
  
Dream: Because of the fanfic.  
  
Hiei: Oh I'm over that...I did a lil digging in her mind and I know what's gonna happen so I'm not that mad at her anymore.  
  
Kurama: ::Creepy/insane laugh:: Weehee the bunnies look at the bunnies! ::Insane smile::  
  
Hiei: Should we do something about him?  
  
Dream: No just leave him, he'll be fine.  
  
Wisdom: HEY LOOK THE GIANT COFFEE CUP IS GETTING AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Winter: ::Shoots up and clings onto Hiei with her eyes closed thinking he's the giant coffee cup:: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wisdom: XD XD XD  
  
Dream: ::Falls over laughing::  
  
Hiei: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; BAKA DROW LEGO OF MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Winter: ::Opens her eyes:: Nani? ::Realizes she's clinging to Hiei and lets go::  
  
Dream: So how'd your trip go Winter?  
  
Winter: It was really cool, windy and a lil cold but nice. I got to see a chibi Bay ('My' show horse)! Oh and I got sunburn too...  
  
Dream: Cool.  
  
Winter: Yeah...::Throws Kurama's shoe at Hiei:: Do the Disclaimer!  
  
Hiei: ::Mumbling:: I think I was better off at the loony bin...  
  
Winter: What was that?  
  
Hiei: Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Capoon a.k.a Todd, Tenka a.k.a Freckles, Karita, Phantom Harmony a.k.a Autumn and all those people.  
  
Wisdom: Oh, Winter left a notice up in her profile that you may want to read.  
  
Winter: Hia, NOW ON TO THE WORLD OF FAN FICTION!!!!! ::Points in a random direction::  
  
Autumn: IT IS YONDER OVER THY HILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Eleven: Hangovers, Giant Mountain Peeks & a Lion:  
  
"Itai my head still hurts," said Yusuke holding his head as they walked up the mountain trial.  
  
"Still?" asked Flash. "We left the tavern about two days ago, that must be some hangover."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"That's funny I don't have a headache," said Kuwabara.  
  
"That's because Hiei knocked you out so you would get drunk and do stupid things with his body," said Autumn.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why'd she have to make her castle on the top of a mountain anyway?" complained Todd.  
  
"A mountain is the best place of a castle that and the sea shore so the people can see if there are intruders coming," said Kurama.  
  
"Well thank you Mr. Know it all," said Flash.  
  
"Mama I'm tired," said Tenka pulling on Autumn's shirt.  
  
Autumn looked down at him and smiled. "Do you wanna go in my bag?"  
  
Tenka nodded. Autumn kneeled down and opened her backpack while Tenka turned into Freckles and hopped inside the bag.  
  
"How much further do you think it is?" asked Flash.  
  
"It believe it is just over this peek," answered Karita as they came up onto a ledge.  
  
"Erm, what peek?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"This one," said Karita pointing at the mountain "wall".  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara's eye were the size of dinner plates.  
  
"YOU EXPECT US TO CLIMB THAT?!?!?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Err hia?"  
  
Yusuke: -.-;;;;;;;;;;

"You have GOT to be kidding me."  
  
"Well she's not baka now get over it," said Lioness.  
  
"Hey, where'd you come from?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
Lioness ignored his stupid question. "I'll fly up and see if there's a ledge or something that we can make camp on or how high it is."  
  
Karita nodded. Lioness took up in the air and disappeared as she went into the low clouds. About five minutes later Lioness glided back down and landed next to Todd.  
  
"There's a ledge about 25 ft up. The ledge leads into a small cave that most of us can fit in," she said.  
  
Karita looked at the sky. "If we start now we should be able to make it there by sunset."  
  
"Then lets not waste any time," said Kurama going over to the wall.  
  
Autumn turned to Lioness. "Can you hold Freckles I'm afraid he might slip out of the bag or something."  
  
Lioness nodded and took Autumn's backpack and held it in one arm. Freckles nose popped out to see what was going on. Everyone started to climb. Lioness flew backwards so she could see everyone.  
  
After a good hour of climbing Karita pulled herself onto the ledge holding her hand out for Autumn. Once Autumn grabbed her hand Karita helped pull Autumn on to the ledge. Lioness was sitting on the ledge with her feet hanging off the side. Next to come up was Todd followed by Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
Once everyone was up Lioness handed Freckles and the backpack back to Autumn.  
  
"That's the cave over there," said Lioness standing up. "You guys can sleep in there I'll sleep out here."  
  
"But that's not fair to you," said Autumn. "Let one of the bakas sleep outside."  
  
"Iie," said Lioness in a stern yet somewhat kind voice.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if we were to be attacked they would simply lose..."  
  
"Oh gee thanks a lot Mesu-Raion," said Yusuke.  
  
"Your quite welcome," said Lioness.  
  
"I s'pose your right," said Autumn.  
  
Everyone went in the cave and got ready to go to sleep. Lioness folded one leg and sat down (kind of what Inu Yasha does). She crossed her arms and sighed as she watched the stars.  
  
_'Why did you let the ningens go inside?'_ asked Flash.  
  
_'You know why.'  
  
'Yeah, but there's nothing to do.'  
  
'Try going to sleep.'  
  
'But I don't want to.'  
  
'Well to bad.'  
  
'Why are you always grumpy?'  
  
'Because people and demons like you.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'Just go to sleep.'_  
  
Lioness changed into her animal form. She looked like a normal lion but had a lightning bolt mark on her chest. She circled her spot a couple of times then laid down soon falling asleep.  
  
The next morning everyone woke up to Kuwabara and Yusuke screaming. Todd came running out with his Katana, Autumn her feather, Kurama and Karita there roses. Lioness (still in an animal form) jumped up growling.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kurama looking around.  
  
Yusuke pointed at Lioness. "THAT GIANT CAT EAT MESU-RAION!"  
  
Autumn, Kurama and Hiei frowned. Lioness calmed down.  
  
"BAKA ITS ME!" growled Lioness.  
  
But her being a lion he couldn't understand her.  
  
"ITS GONNA GET ME!" said Yusuke jumping into Kurama's arms.  
  
Kurama's sweat dropped and dropped Yusuke.  
  
"Itai..."  
  
"Baka that IS Mesu-Raion," said Autumn.  
  
"It is?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Lioness sighed. "Hia baka ningen."  
  
'What'd she say?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"She said... 'Hia baka ningen'," translated Autumn.  
  
"You can understand her?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Hia."  
  
"How come only you can?" asked Todd.  
  
"That's because Harmony has something like an intuition so Autumn got it from her," said Lioness now her normal self.  
  
"Yeap! I'm special!" said Autumn smiling widely.  
  
"Oh," said Todd.  
  
Karita looked at the sky. "We should get going before the sun gets to high in the sky..."  
  
Lioness looked up and nodded. After packing up whatever they took out Autumn handed Freckles to Lioness then started climbing. Karita was first followed by Autumn, Todd, Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke and last came Kuwabara. Lioness was flying backwards like she did last time.  
  
When they got to the top Lioness stood waiting for them as she held Freckles. Karita hoped over the side and helped Autumn up. Once Autumn was secure she helped up Todd and so on and so forth.  
  
Once everyone was on the ledge and ready Lioness handed Freckles back to Autumn and let Flash take control.  
  
"W00t! Freedom!!!!" exclaimed Flash doing a cartwheel then ending it with a round off.  
  
"So where's this castle?" asked Yusuke shading his eyes with his hand.  
  
Karita pushed a bush aside to reveal a big stone Mead evil looking castle at the edge of the peek.  
  
"Oh," said Yusuke.  
  
"Lets not waste anytime," said Hiei then started walking.  
  
The others nodded then followed.

End Chapter:

Winter: Sorry I took-  
  
Dream: Blah, blah, blah.  
  
Winter: . ::Points in a random direction:: DREAM LOOK!  
  
Dream: WHAT? ::Looks::  
  
Winter: I GIANT JAR OF FLUFF JUST RAN IN THAT DIRECTION!  
  
Dream: ::Runs in that direction:: COME BACK GIANT JAR OF FLUFF I WANT TO EEEEAT YOUUUUUU!!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: ::Sweat drops:: Oi...  
  
Hiei: Over the bunny trauma?  
  
Kurama: BUNNIES!!?? NOOOO!!!!! ::Runs in the direction Dream went in::  
  
Wisdom: Good job, Hiei.  
  
Winter: He was acting sane! ::Hits Hiei over the head with a book-:: Baka!  
  
Hiei: Itai!  
  
Winter: ::Points and hisses at Hiei:: Now wrap things up.  
  
Hiei: I don't want to.  
  
Winter: ::Hisses and shows nails:: Too bad now do it!  
  
Hiei: Iie.  
  
Winter: ::Hisses, punches, scratching and biting him::  
  
Wisdom: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Well please review and look at the notice in her profile...  
  
Hiei: ITAI GET OFF OF MEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! STOP BITING ME!!!!!!!!!!! ITAI!!!!!!!  
  
Wisdom: ::Sighs:: And I wouldn't mind if anyone got me out of here too.  
  
Hiei: LEGO OF MY HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Winter: ::Biting Hiei's hair::  
  
Wisdom: Please?  
  
Hiei: ITAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
::Credits start going as you hear Hiei screaming:: 


	11. Yusuke Fooled

Winter: Hey there people and welcome to the next chapter of...  
  
::Drum role::  
  
Winter: "A WALK IN EACH OTHER SHOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Hiei and Wisdom: ::Are forced to wear party hats and have those noise maker things:: Wahoo ::sarcastic::  
  
Winter: Incase you are a lazy case like Dream or me and didn't read the notice thingy in my profile its just saying that right now I don't need any new people and if you don't show up in this fanfic I'll try and get you in another since I have like seven ideas already...oh! Kurama and Autumn are a couple so all you Kurama fans...SORRY! But Dream is one of my best friends and got to me first. ::nods some::  
  
Hiei: What about me?  
  
Winter: =) I have a plan for you.  
  
Hiei: Ah shit...  
  
Wisdom: Are you the only one that knows?  
  
Winter: I guess, Dream prolly can guess since well its me...  
  
Wisdom: Oh.  
  
Winter: Now do the Disclaimer!  
  
Hiei: Fine...the baka doesn't own the cast of YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Freckles a.k.a Tenka, Todd a.k.a Capoon and Karita.  
  
Winter: ::Points in a random direction:: NOW YONDER OVER THY HILL TO THE WORLD OF FAN FICTION!

Chapter Twelve: Yusuke Fooled:

The group reached the two big stone doors. Hiei reached out at the knocker and hit it against to door three times. Each time it hit the door it sounded like thunder. Hiei brought his arm back to his side. They waited.  
  
About five minutes later the door creaked open and two silver eyes peered out at them.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the voice form behind the door. The voice was that of a female.  
  
Karita stepped up in front of everyone one.  
  
"Nakia?"  
  
"That is what I am called," said the voice. "Who are you?"  
  
"It is I, Karita! Don't you remember your own cousin?" (If you don't mind Flamin. I thought it would be funny to have a surprise...)  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
"COUSIN!?!?!" asked everyone in union.  
  
Yusuke walked over to Karita pointing at her. He narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Since when were you two cousins?"  
  
"You mean I didn't tell you?"  
  
Yusuke's sweat dropped.  
  
"Must have left that part out..."  
  
"Ya think?" asked Flash crossing her arms.  
  
"Tell me cousin, who are your friends?" asked Nakia opening the door wider.  
  
Nakia was wearing the same cloths from before (the seer's outfit Botan wears after Yusuke comes back to life in like episode 10 or something I don't remember...but you know I'm talking about right?)  
  
Yusuke jumped back in fear.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" asked Hiei.  
  
"That's the outfit Botan was wearing when I got into all this..." said Yusuke narrowing his eyes. "Okay guys ha, ha very funny. Nice joke."  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Kurama.  
  
Yusuke mimicked. "Lets play a joke on Yusuke when Kuwabara and Hiei switch bodies. Then we can hire someone to lead us to the castle and Botan can pretend to be the sear that put the spell on them."  
  
Yusuke walked over to Nakia. "I know that's you Botan I'm not stupid or a fool." Yusuke reached out to take the hood thing off.  
  
"Could've fooled me," muttered Autumn.  
  
Flash nodded in agreement. Nakia held her hood down as Yusuke tried to take it off.  
  
"BOTAN I KNOW THAT'S YOU UNDER THERE!" screamed Yusuke trying to get the hood off of Nakia's head.  
  
About a minute later Yusuke finally got the hood off of Nakia's head. But.........IT WASN'T THE HAPPY BOTAN! No! It was a Kitsune girl that looked to be about twenty years in age. She had long silver hair to match her silver eyes. Her eyes showed sadness yet hope at the same time. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She had a scar going across her face that went from her upper right brow to her left cheek. Even with the scar she was very beautiful. Her ears twitched in some annoyance.  
  
Yusuke stared bug eyed. "Oh, so you aren't Botan."  
  
Nakia gave a small frown. "No I am not this Botan you speak of. I am Nakia cousin of Karita and sear of the dawn."  
  
Flash was steaming. She went over to Yusuke hitting him in the head and making him bow.  
  
"Now say your sorry!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Yusuke gave a little yelp the bowed all the way. "Ashikarazu Nakia-san!"  
  
Nakia grinned at Yusuke. "You are very much forgiven. You didn't know I wasn't this Botan you speak of, perhaps it is because you are so very dense."  
  
Everyone burst out laughing but Nakia who was smiling with her eyes closed and Yusuke who had water falls coming from his eyes.  
  
"ONLY THE PRETTY GIRLS THINK I'M STUPID!!!!!!!!!" whined Yusuke.  
  
"That's not all true," said Hiei. "Flash thinks so too."  
  
Flash: ::All Grrr like::  
  
Flash went over to Hiei and strangled him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE TWIT? I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR BODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now Flash," said Kurama. "You only know he's saying that to hide his feelings for you."  
  
Flash and Hiei: .  
  
"I rather him call me ugly," said Flash.  
  
"I hope I am not interrupting anything," said Nakia. "But why are you here?"  
  
"It seems that these two have switched bodies and the think that you are the cause," said Karita pointing at Hiei and Kuwabara.  
  
Nakia looked at them. "Hia, they do seem familiar..."  
  
"Then can you take the spell off?" asked Hiei and Kuwabara at the same time.  
  
"Iie," said Nakia.  
  
"Iie what do you mean iie?" asked Hiei trying to raise his voice.  
  
"You two must take a test first."  
  
"Test what kind of test?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"You two must learn to respect, trust and be nice to one another."  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara's sweat dropped in the sad kind of way as their picture backed up and became all shady and dark.  
  
"Be nice to one another? Them be nice to each other?" asked Flash. "Now this I gotta see."  
  
Autumn, Todd, Yusuke and Kurama nodded in agreement.  
  
"Be nice to him?" asked Hiei and Kuwabara at the same time pointing at each other.  
  
"It is the only way..." said Nakia.  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara narrowed their eyes at each other.  
  
"Fine we'll do it," said Hiei.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling this is going to take up a few more chapters?" asked Flash putting her hands behind her head.  
  
"Because the author is a loony who is high on coffee, obsessed Hiei fan, belongs in a loony bin, controls are actions and has complete power of what goes on in this fanfic?" asked Autumn counting off her fingers.  
  
Flash: . "Yeah that sounds about right."  
  
(Winter: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; )  
  
"Well then lets get started," said Nakia leading them inside.

End Chapter:

Winter: Sorry this chapter was kinda short but this is where I had to end it...  
  
Wisdom: Can we take off these hats now?  
  
Winter: Sure.  
  
Wisdom and Hiei: ::Take off party hats::  
  
Winter: Oh! And sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been working on my web site which is all anime such as YYH, Chobits, Cowboy Bebop, Inu Yasha, Pet Shop of Horrors and much more! Even though the only part up is YYH but still. Oh and last night (4-20-04) my dad unhooked my computer to update my grandpa's and it being the 21st now I can't get on anything as in no email, no aim, to websites at all so I have to wait for him to get home and fix it...he'll prolly pull "I'll do it later lemme have a beer first," so I'm sorry if its like five days after the 21st and this is just up my dad is just to lazy more then me and I'm the laziest person I know!  
  
Hiei: Are you done babbling yet?  
  
Winter: ::Back tracking what she said to herself in mumbles:: Oh! Since I'm tired of thinking and you have an idea of what the test Hiei and Kuwabara should take put it in your review it would be of GREAT help! And let me be lazier!  
  
Hiei: ::Turns to you:: Please let me stay in one piece and let me keep my dignity?  
  
Winter: But then it's no fun!  
  
Hiei: Mebbe for you and the readers.  
  
Winter: Don't listen to him GO WILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Throws her arms in the air and falls backwards out of the chair:: Itai....  
  
Hiei: .  
  
Wisdom: ::Pokes her::  
  
Winter: ::Twitch::  
  
Wisdom: Might as well wrap it up Hiei, she'll be out for an hour of so.  
  
Hiei: ::Big sigh:: Well please review...OR ELSE BAKA NINGENS!  
  
Wisdom: ::Sweat drops:: You could at least do it nicely.  
  
Hiei: Nice? Tell me what is this nice? ::Totally being a ass::  
  
Wisdom: -.-;;; Well please review and see you next time! Ja ne!  
  
Winter: ::Shits up:: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!!!!!! ::Faints again::  
  
Wisdom and Hiei: O.o  
  
::Credits start going:: 


	12. The Start

Winter: Hey there and welcome to the next chapter of "A Walk In Each Other's Shoes!"  
  
Hiei: ...  
  
Winter: Sorry this chapter took so long to be posted but I wanted to try and get some more ideas but I only got one so you people will have to deal with it. The idea is quite funny actually and from Dreamchasereternity also known as Autumn in my fanfics.  
  
Hiei: I definitely do not like the sound of that.  
  
Winter: Of course you don't! Dream has made a life mission to make your life living hell!  
  
Hiei: Well she's doing a good job at it.  
  
Winter: Anywo I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed it means a lot...but this is a hard time for an author this story is almost over only a couple more chapters....  
  
Wisdom: Why are you sad? You have like five other fanfic ideas...  
  
Winter: Yeah but its fun torturing Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Glade I could help.  
  
Winter: Now do the Disclaimer!! ::Points and hisses at Hiei::  
  
Hiei: O.o, Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Todd a.k.a Capoon, Tenka a.k.a Freckles and Karita.

Chapter Thirteen: The Start:

Nakia led them inside the house. She took a torch off the wall gave it to Karita and took one for herself.  
  
"Follow me," she said then walked out the back of her home.  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"We are going to a maze," said Nakia leading them in the forest.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
About after an hours worth of walking and complaining from the bakas they reached the maze. As they walked up to it bats came flying from the maze like cave and into the night sky. Nakia turned to Kuwabara and Hiei.  
  
"Your task is to go inside the maze and retrieve a basket that you CAN NOT and I repeat CAN NOT look in."  
  
"Sounds easy," said Kuwabara.  
  
"But in order to get through the maze you need to combine and learn each other's powers," added Nakia.  
  
Flash and Autumn sat down in the grass. Flash pulled out a deck of cards and started shuffling them. Todd sat down in between Autumn and Flash waiting for Flash to deal out the cards. Kurama turned to them.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Kurama your supposed to be the smart one," said Autumn.  
  
Kurama blinked at her.  
  
"Kuwabara and Hiei getting along is one thing," said Flash dealing out her cards. "Them mastering each other's powers and getting long is totally different."  
  
"Yeah and?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Its gonna take a while," said Todd picking up his cards.  
  
"So what's with the cards?"  
  
"Frog Kurama do we have to spell it out for you?" asked Autumn looking at hers.  
  
Kurama didn't say anything.  
  
Flash sighed. "Hiei and Kuwabara hate each other meaning that it's going to take them longer to complete their task!!"  
  
Kurama was silent for a moment.  
  
"Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o," he aid then sat next to Autumn.  
  
Yusuke sat down as well. Flash deled everyone his or her cards. Nakia finished telling Hiei and Kuwabara there mission and pushed them into the maze. Karita was watching the five play a game of poker.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"We're playing a game called Poker," said Autumn looking at her cards.  
  
"Poker?"  
  
"It's a gambling game," answered Flash.  
  
"Oh...can I watch?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Karita took a seat in the circle next to her Nakia sat.  
  
Back To Hiei and Kuwabara:  
  
"Its so dark I can't see anything," said Hiei squinting. "Your human eyes suck."  
  
"Well your aren't any better!" shot back Kuwabara. "I feel like I'm playing laser tag!"  
  
The boys were walking around in the cave like maze. It was very damp and cold.  
  
"Hey Hiei," said Kuwabara.  
  
"What?" snapped Hiei.  
  
"What should we talk about to pass the time?"  
  
"How about 'we' don't talk?"  
  
"But that's no fun!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So I need something to do or talk about..."  
  
"When I get my body back remind me to hurt you."  
  
"Oh okay sure..........HEY WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!"  
  
Kuwabara was shaking his fist at Hiei. Hiei smirked then frowned as he turned to Kuwabara.  
  
"You shouldn't be able to talk your making me stupid," he said then started walking again. Kuwabara was stuck dumb. Big surprise there right? And stood there with his arms hanging in front of him with his mouth opened. With an oblivious look. Remember his is Hiei's body so picture Hiei that way and you should get a good laugh.  
  
"Huh?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei was still walking. All Kuwabara could here was the faint sound of Hiei's foot steps and little squeaks that he hopped was coming from small, cute, innocent, little mice. The chance of that being right .5% chance.  
  
"Hey! Hiei wait for meeee!!!!" yelled Kuwabara running after Hiei.  
  
Back Outside:  
  
"And that's how you play," said Flash taking everyone's acorns that they were using instead of money.  
  
"It looks like fun," said Karita.  
  
"It is unless Flash is playing," said Yusuke. "She always wins."  
  
"Its not my fault you suck at gambling," said Flash glaring at Yusuke. "And I don't always win. I think Todd beat me once..."  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Todd. "I forgot about that!"  
  
Flash rolled her eyes then turned to Karita and Nakia. "Do you want to try?"  
  
"Sure," they said in union.  
  
Flash nodded then shuffled the cards.

End Chapter:

Winter: Sorry but I had to end it there.  
  
Hiei: Why?  
  
Winter: Because I ran out of ideas.  
  
Wisdom: No surprise there...  
  
Winter: Shut up! Anyway I was thinking of something happening with the mice but I'm not sure what though...so if you have any ideas lemme know!  
  
Wisdom: Shall we wrap it up?  
  
Winter: Yes please.  
  
Wisdom: ::Looks at Hiei::  
  
Hiei: . Oh fine! REVIEW OR ELSE BAKA NINGENS!  
  
Winter: HIEI HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT THE THREATEN THE READERS?!?!?!  
  
Hiei: To many??  
  
Winter: -.- Well please review! Remember reviews = happy author that = more chapters!  
  
Wisdom: Bye now!  
  
Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!  
  
::Credits start going:: 


	13. Feelings

Winter: Hi and welcome to the next chapter to "A Walk In Each Other's Shoes!"  
  
Wisdom: Aren't you supposed to be in school?  
  
Winter: Yeah...  
  
Hiei: Then why are you here?  
  
Winter: The schools generator caught fire.  
  
Hiei: Wha??  
  
Winter: We were outside for like three periods.  
  
Wisdom: ....  
  
Winter: Tell you what if you wanna know at least my experience of the story go to my journal at livejournal.com my pen name is senkonoanoakari  
  
Hiei: I knew you were up to something.  
  
Winter: . It wasn't me! It was the lightning! For once it wasn't me!  
  
Hiei: Sure...  
  
Winter: I may have set my hand on fire twice and my finger but I wasn't planning on burning down the school...yet....  
  
Wisdom: ::Sweat drops:: Just do the Disclaimer...  
  
Hiei: Right, well then, Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Todd a.k.a Capoon, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Freckles a.k.a Tenka, Karita and the rats.  
  
Wisdom: Rats? What rats?  
  
Winter: You'll see!

Chapter Fourteen: Feelings:

Kuwabara caught up with Hiei he looked around into the darkness and saw many small red eyes watching them.  
  
"Hey Hiei," said Kuwabara.  
  
"What is it?" snapped Hiei.  
  
"I think we are being followed," said Kuwabara.  
  
And is if it was on que something just ran by behind them. Kuwabara squealed and jumped in front of Hiei looking behind them. Hiei pushed Kuwabara out of the way and kept walking.  
  
"C'mon, the sooner we find the basket the sooner we cross the lake and the sooner we get our bodies back," said Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara nodded. Hiei was right the sooner the found the basket the sooner this would be over but he did have a bad feeling about what was following them.  
  
Back outside:  
  
"It looks like Flash can be beaten," said Yusuke.  
  
Flash glared at Yusuke.  
  
"So how do you do it?" Todd asked Karita.  
  
"Do what?" Karita asked blinking.  
  
"No one has ever beat Flash in any card game except that time when she was sick and I think I just got lucky," said Todd.  
  
Flash threw an acorn at Todd's head. It hit Todd making him fall to his side.  
  
"So what does Hiei and Kuwabara have to do?" asked Kurama turning to Nakia.  
  
"They need to find a basket and bring it across the lake back to me but they can't not look in it for whatever reason," answered Nakia.  
  
"Sounds simple enough," said Autumn. "Even for those two."  
  
"It is simple if they can get passed the creatures," said Nakia.  
  
Autumn turned to Flash. "Looks like your going to have to find a new future husband."  
  
Flash glared and threw acorns at Autumn. Autumn caught each one in her mouth then spit them out like a machine gun at Yusuke.  
  
"ITAI! BLOODY HELL!" screamed Yusuke as he tried dodging the acorns.  
  
Flash and Kurama's sweat dropped.  
  
"Does she always act like this?" asked Karita.  
  
"Sadly, yes," answered Kurama. "But I love her."  
  
"Awww how sweat," teased Yusuke.  
  
"Oh shut it ningen your in love with the book school master from hell," said Flash.  
  
Yusuke shot a glare at Flash.  
  
Back inside the maze:  
  
"Just keep rolling, rolling, rolling, rolling!" sang Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei's eye twitched in annoyance.  
  
"Can you shut up?" he snapped.  
  
"I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves!"  
  
Hiei glared at the way ahead of them.  
  
Five minutes later which seemed like 50:  
  
"89 bottles of beer on the wall 89 bottle-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"Fine, you don't have to be mean about it," said Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei was steaming from anger.  
  
Outside:  
  
"I wonder if Hiei killed Kuwabara yet," said Flash leaning against a tree.  
  
"I think he's holding back since Kuwabara is in his body," said Todd.  
  
Karita started a fire to keep the bugs away and for some light and warmth. Autumn looked up at the moon and started howling. Kurama quieted her by placing his hand over her mouth. Flash's stomach turned. Not the hunger turn but something bad was going to happen gut feeling turn.  
  
"Something wrong?" Todd asked her.  
  
Flash shook her head. "Prolly just nerves that's all..."

Todd nodded and looked back at the fire. Flash stood up and jumped into a tree standing on a tree branch with her hand placed on the trunk. Her back was towards the others as she watched the full moon.  
  
"What's up with her?" asked Yusuke pointing his thumb at Flash.  
  
"She's worried about Hiei," said Autumn.  
  
"Huh?" asked Yusuke, Kurama and Todd turning to Autumn.  
  
"You mean you haven't noticed?" asked Autumn.  
  
"Noticed what?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Autumn's sweat dropped. "Guys are dense really they are."  
  
"Just tell us," said Todd.  
  
"Flash is starting to have feelings for Hiei."  
  
"No that's impossible," said Todd.  
  
"Yeah, they're always fighting I'm surprised there still alive," said Yusuke.  
  
"That's because they don't know how to show their feelings for each other," said Autumn with her arms crossed as she nodded.  
  
"Now that you think of it Hiei has been glancing at Flash a lot lately," said Kurama in thought.  
  
Autumn was about to say something but was caught off by Flash.  
  
"I know your talking about me and I suggest you stop," said Flash not looking at them.  
  
Autumn, Kurama, Yusuke, and Todd's sweat dropped, as they looked fearfully at there oh so violent friend.  
  
Back to the maze:  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara walked in silence. Suddenly red eyes appeared all around them. They stopped with a battle grin.  
  
"See I told you we were being followed!" said Kuwabara pointing at all the red eyes.  
  
"Come with us," they chanted.  
  
Suddenly Hiei and Kuwabara were swept off there feet and carried an inch away from the ground deeper into the maze.

End Chapter:

Winter: WATCH OUT! CLIFF HANGER! ::insane laughter::  
  
Wisdom and Hiei: .  
  
Wisdom: I think having the day off isn't good for her health.  
  
Hiei: ::Nods::  
  
Winter: ::Throws a pineapple at both of them:: WRAP IT UP NOW!!!!  
  
Wisdom: Before we do, Winter has written the first chapter to her next fanfic "Battle of the Bands," but she will not work on it until she finishes this one. She also wrote a new note in her profile so please read that.  
  
Winter: Yeah he locked up my notes... ::glares::  
  
Wisdom: Heh, heh.  
  
Hiei: Review or else ningens!  
  
Wisdom: Please review!  
  
Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!

::Credits start going::


	14. Note

Winter: Sorry I have been updating it just I've been studying for these stupid regents and finals. Plus my so-called "mother" said I can't come back on the computer until are my tests are done. Arg so annoys me Soooo much! But she isn't home so yeah. Tomorrow (Thursday) I'm not staying after just coming strait home so I'll try and work on a chapter before she gets home from work. Next week I have tests on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday. Thursday I have off all day. I'll work on chapter then if I'm not at Todd's house or somewhere else. I'm just lucky to be on now typing this note...that's it for now! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Good luck with your writings!  
  
Winter 


	15. The Giant Tuna Part I

Winter: Sorry for the wait everyone! I just couldn't get time to sit down and work on any of my fanfics.  
  
Wisdom: Suuure.  
  
Winter: ::In one breath:: Well I'm sorry if the school is a conspiracy that plans to enslave me and make me do work for the rest of my life then sell me to my Spanish teacher and the she'll torture me with Spanish soap operas (she made my class watch one) knowing that my friends are a bunch of idiots not even realizing I'm gone if I fail any of these tests.  
  
Hiei: Can we say paranoid?  
  
Winter: Erm...paranoid?  
  
Hiei: Very good, now can we say baka?  
  
Winter: ::Points at Hiei:: Baka! Baka! Baka! ::Acting like a two year old::  
  
Hiei: -.-  
  
Wisdom: You had it coming Hiei.  
  
Winter: ::Smiles happily:: Disclaimer now baka!  
  
Hiei: Winter doesn't own the cast of YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Tenka a.k.a Freckles, Todd a.k.a Capoon, the rats and Karita.  
  
Chapter Sixteen: The Giant Tuna Part 1:  
  
Suddenly Hiei and Kuwabara were swept off there feet and carried an inch away from the ground deeper into the cave like maze.  
  
"Help meeee!!! Help me, help me!" screamed Kuwabara who was tied to a pole.  
  
"Stop screaming!" hissed Hiei. "Your making me look bad!"  
  
"I don't care! Someone please help me!" Kuwabara began to cry.  
  
The rats were in a circle around Hiei and Kuwabara holding hands well paws really. They were chanting in some strange tongue that sounded like a bunch of squeaks.  
  
"Kuwabara! Cut it out!!" yelled Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara stopped crying and turned to Hiei.  
  
"We need to get out of here," said Hiei.  
  
"How?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"We need to alter each other's powers," answered Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara looked at Hiei.  
  
"But how do I...?"  
  
"I want you to watch that rock right there," said Hiei meaning the rock in front of them.  
  
Kuwabara turned to look at the rock.  
  
"Now concentrate on it thinking about things you hate and hopefully fire will come," said Hiei.  
  
Kuwabara starred at the rock shifting his eyes and making not so pleasant sounds. Hiei was trying to call upon Kuwabara spirit sword.  
  
Back outside:  
  
Flash was sitting back down with everyone. Tenka had fallen asleep, Autumn as leaning against Kurama who was against a tree. Karita and dozed off along with Todd. The only two that were up was Flash and Nakia.  
  
It was quiet too quiet to Flash's liking. Autumn had dozed off and Kurama was near sleep. The only sound was everyone's breathing, the fire and the dead night. Nakia shifted in her seat feeling uneasy just like Flash.  
  
Flash switched open her knife and found a stick next to her. She took the stick in her right hand and her knife in her left and began with make the stick have a pointed end.  
  
Nakia watched her through the fire. When Flash would look up she looked away. Suddenly Kurama woke up along with Autumn.  
  
"Something's out there," said Kurama.  
  
Flash nodded and continued to sharpen the stick. "Take no notice of it and it might leave us alone."  
  
Kurama and the others nodded and went about with what they had been doing before. The sound of footsteps got closer and closer. Flash jumped up and threw her knife and the sharpened stick at the figure. But both hit the tree right next to him. The figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE!?" he yelled.  
  
"Possibly," answered Flash going past the teenage Koenma and grabbed her knife ad the stick. "What do you want?"  
  
Koenma sat down by the fire. Tenka woke up and glared at Koenma and Koenma glared back.  
  
"Careful not to get pushed into the fire," said Tenka smiling evilly.  
  
Just on que Flash bumped into Koenma with her hip sending him into the fire. Autumn and Tenka laughed as Flash took a bow. Kurama scowled Flash and Nakia helped Koenma out of the fire.  
  
"Are you all right sire?" she asked.  
  
Koenma was now in his baby form with scorch marks all over him.  
  
"Yes I'm fine," he said crossing his arms and glared at Flash. "You could've killed me!"  
  
"Well that kind of was the point," said Flash standing there with no emotion on her face.  
  
"So what do you want?" asked Autumn crawling up to the fire and plopped down on her stomach.  
  
"I just wanted to know how things were going," answered Koenma.  
  
"Well Hiei and Kuwabara aren't back yet," said Kurama from where he sat.  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long," said Koenma.  
  
Back inside:  
  
"Ack!!! No put me down!!!!!!!" yelled Kuwabara. "I must master his powers to get us free before you send us to the great tuna!"  
  
"The great tuna?!" snapped Hiei.  
  
Both were being carried to the lake by the rats.  
  
"Yes it happened on Friday the 13th when Autumn, Flash and Hinote played that trick!" shouted Kuwabara.  
  
(See Dreamchasereternity's stories)  
  
Hiei's sweat dropped as his eyes narrowed. "I should've known."  
  
Kuwabara started screaming even more like a little girl when something was coming out of the water.  
  
End Chapter:  
  
Winter: CLIFF HANGER!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ::cough:: ::hack:: ::cough:: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Hiei and Wisdom: ::Sweat drops::  
  
Winter: Gasp! I just remembered!  
  
Hiei: That you need a brain?  
  
Winter: Iie baka! I joined www.mediaminer.org and I'm working on editing my YYH Lost Season fanfic. I have the same pen name from here so It will be easy to find me!  
  
Wisdom: I'm proud! You said you would do that 5 months ago!  
  
Winter: ::Smiles::  
  
Hiei: ::Grumbles:: That's it for now! Review or else!  
  
Wisdom: Please review!  
  
Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!  
  
::Credits start going:: 


	16. The Giant Tuna Part 2

Winter: Welcome to the last and final chapter to "A Walk In Each Other's Shoes!"  
  
Wisdom: ::Hands Winter an index card::  
  
Winter: ::Reads:: Ah yes! Since ff.net deleted my friend Dreamchasereternity's stories "Anime Idiots Convection" for no reason what so ever. I would just like to say who ever reported her has no life because there was nothing wrong with the story. She did the disclaimer of what she didn't and did own. It was in story format and everything. We think we know who reported her but I'm not pointing any fingers because for all I know it could be someone totally different.  
  
I just want to say...IF YOU DON'T LIKE A STORY THEN DON'T KEEP READING IT YOU DOLT! T his one person (not sure if they reported her not pointing any fingers) kept reading the new chapters and then reviewed saying how much they hated it. Obviously if you keep reading the updates then you MUST like it one way or another.  
  
Because of this unfair act that ff.net has done to my friend she is moving to mediaminer.org. I am thinking about moving there myself. But I'm still not sure since I have Battle of the Bands on here unfinished. What is most likely to happen is that I will finish Battle of the Bands then move to mediaminer.org. I already have a pen name on there, which is the same as this one so don't worry. If you have any questions for me or wish to talk to me IM me on SenkoNoAnoAkari.  
  
Hiei: Should I do the disclaimer now?  
  
Winter: Yeah.  
  
Hiei: Winter does not own the cast of YYH, Autumn a.k.a Phantom Harmony, Freckles a.k.a Tenka, Todd a.k.a Capoon, the rats, giant tuna and Karita.

Chapter: Seventeen: The Giant Tuna Part 2

Kuwabara started screaming even more like a little girl when something was coming out of the water. The water got higher and higher and higher and higher and higher (Winter: ::dodges chairs:: ) and higher and higher and higher and higher and higher (Winter: =)) and higher.  
  
Once the water was done getting higher a big giant tuna was there. Kuwabara gave out more high-pitched screams while Hiei sat there looking bored. Now the rats were dressed in little grass skirts with a tuna painted on their chest. They were bowing down to the tuna that all in all was very confused.  
  
"All hail the great all powerful tuna of fishy fishiness!" chanted the rats.  
  
Hiei's sweat dropped. "You have got to be kidding me."  
  
Two of the rats with spears went over to Hiei and Kuwabara who were not on the ground lying on their backs.  
  
"Bow down to the all powerful tuna!" the first one squeaked.  
  
Kuwabara rolled up onto his front side and started bowing down to the tuna. Since he was stilled tied up he looked like a worm. The second one poked Hiei with his spear.  
  
"Bow down to the all powerful tuna!" he squeaked.  
  
"Iie. I will not make a fool of myself bowing down to someone's lunch!" yelled Hiei.  
  
All the rats turned around a gasped as they stared and pointed at Hiei.  
  
Back outside:  
  
"I wonder what's taking them so long," said Koenma.  
  
Autumn shrugged. "Mebbe they were up ducted by aliens on fly pigs of doom!!"  
  
Everyone starred at Autumn. Autumn shrugged.  
  
"Or somehow the rats and the giant tuna left the old house thingy from Friday the 13th and now live in that maze thingy, and might have found the two bring them to feed to the giant tuna as they dance around in grass skirts with a tuna painted on there chest. And then they would make them bow down to the tuna who is clueless and Kuwabaka does because he's him and Hiei insulted the tuna and now they are hanging 15 feet above the lake that the tuna is kept in by a very weak cord that will break at any second and then all they have to do is fall to there death," said Autumn in one big breath.  
  
She fell over panting as everyone stared at her.  
  
"Nah," said Yusuke. "That could never happen."  
  
"Ya never know," said Autumn rocking back and forth.  
  
Back inside:  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara were now hanging 15 feet above the lake to the giant tuna.  
  
"Good job Hiei," muttered Kuwabara glaring at the wall across from him.  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know that they were actually going to feed us to some fish!?" yelled Hiei. The cord gave away a little.  
  
"What do you mean how you were not supposed to know that!?" asked Kuwabara. "I mean...LOOK AT WHO OUR AUTHORESS IS!"  
  
(Winter: HEY! WHY DON'T YOU COME AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE?! ::jumping around the desk shaking fist and the computer screen::  
  
Wisdom and Hiei: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; )  
  
Hiei glared at the wall across from him knowing Kuwabara was right and that he would become some fish's lunch if he doesn't think of anything. As Hiei was glaring at the wall he saw a rat sitting on a basket. Now this was no ordinary rat. This was the rat king. He had an olive on his head as a crown and a little cup of "wine" in his hand. Rat guards were standing around him with spears.  
  
"Hey Kuwabara," said Hiei.  
  
"What?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"I found the basket."  
  
"Really? Where?"  
  
"I'm guessing there king is sitting on it..."  
  
"How do we get it?"  
  
"Let's try swing over the cord is bound to break there's a 50, 50 chance that it will be on the side with land."  
  
"Oh that's comforting," said Kuwabara as his sweat dropped.  
  
"Ready on the count of three. One two three!"  
  
The boys altered their weight so they were now swinging from side to side. The cord finally snapped. Hiei landed on his feet with Kuwabara still tied on his back.  
  
"Get them!" shouted the rat king.  
  
Many little rats came running at Hiei and Kuwabara. Hiei jumped over the rats and grabbed the basket and started running for his life towards the lake.  
  
"Kuwabara you weak human body runs so slow!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"Well I'm sorry!" shouted Kuwabara. "Now let me down!"  
  
Hiei snapped the cord holding them together and Kuwabara landed on his butt with a thud. Now all the rats were running towards them.  
  
"Arg! What do we do? What do we do?" panicked Kuwabara.  
  
Hiei looked at the cord in his hand then at the tuna. He shoved the basket in Kuwabara's hands.  
  
"Hold sparky," he said then made a lasso out of the cord and caught the tuna with it.  
  
Once the tuna was at the end of the lake Hiei and Kuwabara jumped on its back. With Hiei in the front steering the tuna. The tuna was taken by surprise and was now going very fast. So fast that Hiei was holding onto the cord and Kuwabara as holding onto Hiei. Their eyes were watering and there mouth was flying open.  
  
"GAHH MAKE IT STOP!!!!!" shouted Kuwabara.  
  
Just like that the tuna made it to the other side of the lake and came to a short stop causing Hiei and Kuwabara go flying into the wall headfirst. Both slid down the wall and landed on their heads watching the tuna flip them off and swim away.  
  
"Well that's something you don't see everyday," said Hiei.  
  
Back outside:  
  
"I know what we can do to pass the time!" chirped Autumn.  
  
"Throw rocks at Yusuke/Koenma?" asked Flash/Tenka.  
  
Yusuke and Koenma glared at Flash and Tenka.  
  
"No sillies!" said Autumn. "Lets sing a son!"  
  
Everyone exchanged looks.  
  
"Um Autumn I don't-" began Kurama.  
  
"I know a song that gets on every-" began Autumn.  
  
"Finish that and I will have to rip out your voice box," said Hiei as him and Kuwabara walked out of the cave.  
  
Autumn jumped up and pointed. "See I told you there didn't get eaten by a heard of mad man eating cows!"  
  
Everyone stared at Autumn like this O.o.  
  
"Look lady here's your basket now I would like to have my body back," said Hiei.  
  
Nakia took the basket from Hiei and thanked him. "Have you learnt anything?"  
  
Hiei and Kuwabara blinked a couple of times. Flash sighed and took out a sharpie marker as Autumn held up a poster board. Flash wrote on the board that was behind Nakia so Hiei and Kuwabara could read.  
  
"Why yes Nakia we have learn something," read Hiei sounding not too sure of himself. "We learnt that it is best to work together instead of fighting."  
  
Kuwabara nodded.  
  
"Now lets all do the chicken dance," read Hiei. "Chicken dance? WHAT?! AUTUMN!!"  
  
Autumn hid the sharpie marker behind her back as she smiled innocently while Flash was on her back laughing. Kurama, Yusuke, Todd, Tenka, Koenma and Karita fell over anime style.  
  
Nakia's sweat dropped. "Bah close enough." With a wave of her hand Hiei and Kuwabara were back in there bodies.  
  
"WHOO I'M BAAACK!" said Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn," said Hiei.  
  
"So what was in the basket anyway?" asked Todd as they were about to leave.  
  
Nakia opened the basket and took her cloths out and started hanging them up to dry with Karita's help.  
  
"Thanks for washing our cloths!" said Nakia.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!? I'M GONG TO KILL THAT WITCH!" yelled Hiei being held back by Todd, Yusuke and Kurama.  
  
"C'mon Hiei lets just go home," said Flash with her hands in her pockets.  
  
Hiei stopped and blinked at Flash. "Huh? Oh, okay."  
  
"Bye nice seeing you!" they called back to Karita and Nakia as they walked away.  
  
Karita and Nakia waved back.  
  
"Well they were nice," said Karita.  
  
"Yeah, a little on the insane side but nice," answered Nakia.  
  
Koenma turned to everyone. "I will be going now."  
  
Everyone said good-bye to Koenma then started walking again.  
  
"So what exactly happened in there?" asked Yusuke as he walked with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Oh nothing I got us out of trouble don't worry about it," said Hiei.  
  
"What?! That was my head you were using! So it would be me that saved us," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Hn, don't flatter your self," said Hiei walking away from Kuwabara.  
  
"HEY! DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! You get back here right now!" yelled Kuwabara as he stomped after Hiei.  
  
Kurama sighed. "Well we better make sure that they don't kill each other."  
  
Todd, Yusuke, Tenka and Flash nodded as they walked off after Kuwabara and Hiei. Autumn stopped behind them and turned.  
  
"Well there you have it readers," she said in an evil like voice. "The giant tuna still lives along with his rat minions! Where they will turn up next? NOBODY KNOWS BUT ME!" she said then started laughing insanely.  
  
"Autumn!" called Flash. "C'mon lets go!"  
  
"Coming oh fearless leader!" shouted Autumn then ran after to catch up with everyone else.

End Chapter:

Winter: And DONE!  
  
Wisdom: I think that was the best chapter.  
  
Winter: Me too. I like that chapter the best. Oh and be sure to visit my new web site its all fantasy like I'm still working on it.  
  
Hiei: Well that's it for now! Review or else!  
  
Wisdom: Please review!  
  
Winter: AND MAY THE SPORKS BE WITH YOU!  
  
::Credits start going:: 


	17. Stats

Title: A Walk In Each Other's Shoes  
  
Author: Winter –iel -o burzum  
  
Day started: 1-29-04  
  
Day finished/Last updated: 6-15-04  
  
Amount of computer memory used: Iunno but prolly a lot  
  
Number of times shouted at for sitting on the computer for ages: Lost count at 400  
  
Number of chapters: 17  
  
Number of characters (with spaces): 144,563  
  
Number of characters (no spaces): 116,366  
  
Number of reviews: 31 and counting  
  
Number of words: 25,176  
  
Number of pages in a Microsoft Word: 99  
  
Number of lines: 4,542 


End file.
